The Choices We Make
by BooksBeforeLife
Summary: What will Brier Lowe face because of the 157th hunger games? I'm really bad at summaries. The story is way better. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, catching fire, or mockingjay; they belong to the brilliant mind of Suzanne Collins. **

"Brier, wake up," my twin sister Raine says, shaking me awake. "We need to get dressed!"

I roll over and look at the clock. "It's only 9:30," I complain, "The reaping doesn't start until noon! We still have time."

"No, we don't," she tells me, pulling open the blinds. "Thoren wants to show us something to cheer us up."

"Fine," I say, sitting up. Thoren is our step brother. Raine and I have never known our dad, apparently he abandoned our mom once he found out she was pregnant. She married Thoren's dad when we were one and Thoren was two. Thoren, Raine, and I are really close. Most of District Five knows us and considers us the fun-loving siblings who always find the bright side in a situation.

I put on jeans and a tank top and smile at my reflection in the mirror.

Raine and I aren't identical but we have many similar features. We both have long, bright red hair and freckles. We're short for our age and quite flexible. We also have sparkling green eyes and very noticeable cheek bones.

Thoren, on the other hand, has brown hair and next to no freckles. He is well over six feet tall and not at all limber. His eyes are dull and brown.

I rush down the stairs after Raine and meet Thoren by the door. "Where are we going," I ask him.

"We're going out to breakfast with Caspian, Plum, and Lila," Thoren replies.

"Great, I'm hungry," I say, rubbing my hands together.

"You're always hungry," Raine says, rolling her eyes, jokingly.

I punch her playfully in the arm and drag her out of the house. The restaurant we're meeting them at is just three blocks away so we get there in less than five minutes.

"There you are," Lila calls to us, "You're late."

"You can blame Briar for that, she can never wake up on time," Raine half tells half scolds.

"I like sleeping," I defend, "What can I say?"

"Don't worry about it," Plum says, "I sleep in all the time."

"What's on the menu," I ask, sitting in a chair and grabbing a menu. "Oh, I love waffles!"

"Can I get you something to drink," the waitress, she looks like she's around twenty-five, asks sadly, everyone seems sad when they see a group of teenagers on reaping day. I suppose I'm a little bit worried, but the odds of someone I care about getting reaped are very slim. I hate the hunger games; it's truly a moronic, idiotic idea.

Once, two tributes from District Twelve, Katniss and Peeta, I think their names were, tried to rebel against the hunger games by committing a double suicide. It didn't work out; the game makers beheaded Katniss and pretty much locked Peeta in solitary confinement for the rest of his life.

The third Quarter Quell was the next year. All the tributes that year were twelve; the reruns are painful to watch. That was the only year with no real Careers.

"I need a coffee," Caspian tells the waitress.

"I'll take a glass of water," I say, "And don't look so sullen, all you're doing is making us nervous.

The waitress manages a nervous laugh, "Sorry," she says, "It's just that my brother died in one of those and reaping day kind of scares me."

"Can I get a water too," Raine asks.

"Yeah, sorry," the waitress says, "Anything else?"

Thoren, Plum, and Lila exchange looks and Plum says, "We'll all take a glass of water."

"Great, I'll let you look over your menus and I'll come back in a few minutes."

"Are you guys nervous," Caspian asks in a serious tone. "I know it's stupid but I'm a nervous wreck."

"I know how you feel," I tell him, "I'm a nervous wreck too. Thoren and Plum are lucky, this is their last year in the reaping."

"I know that we probably won't get reaped but I'm still worried. None of us took a tesserae but there's always a chance," Lila says.

"I hate reaping day," Thoren says, "I hate seeing everyone in the district shaking like they will get reaped no matter what."

"Do you need any more time," the waitress asks us.

"No," Caspian says, "I'll have French toast."

"I'll have the same," Plum tells her.

"I want waffles," I say smiling.

"A bagel sounds good," Raine says.

"Pancakes, please," Thoren tells her.

"And I'll have scrambled eggs," Lila says.

We all hand her the menus and take a sip of our drinks. Caspian burns his mouth and takes a sip out of my water.

"Hey," I say snatching it back, "Don't take my water!"

"Please," Caspian laughs, "You don't give a damn about who drinks your water."

"You should still ask," I laugh.

Caspian makes a funny face at me and I make one back at him. Our group is never _truly_ mad at each other. We're almost always just goofing around.

"Here you go," the waitress says handing me my waffles. They're nothing special, it's not like we're in the Capitol, they're just two small waffles and a small cup of syrup on the side. You don't expect anything special in District Five.

I eat them in a hurry and we all go our separate ways. I run up the bedroom steps and pull out my reaping outfit. I personally love my reaping outfit. It's green, just like my eyes, it comes down to my mid-thigh, the best spot for dresses to end in my opinion, and it's sleeveless, which is good because the reaping takes place a week after school starts so it's still really hot.

Raine's dress is black, has short sleeves, and comes down to her knees. Both of our dresses are form-fitted.

"I need to go wish Korey good luck," I tell Raine. Korey is my boyfriend of six months. We're common knowledge in District Five.

I hurry out of the house and down the block to Korey's house. I knock on the door and his sister, Skye, answers it.

"Do you know where Korey is," I ask.

I feel someone slap my butt and I spin around. "Oh my god, Korey, you scared me!"

Korey is gorgeous. He's tan and has blond hair. He's also muscular. Almost all the girls in District Five want him and if not for me they could have him. I'm still well-liked by those girls, though. I'm the type of person it's hard to stay mad at.

"Hey, babe," he says and pecks my lips. "What are you doing here."

"I just came to wish you good luck," I tell him. "I have to go, though."

"That's too bad," he says, "Good luck to you too."

Before I leave he pulls me into a long, hard kiss. I giggle and take off running back to my house. I slip on a pair of heels and drag Thoren and Raine out of the house.

Raine and I wish Thoren good luck before heading to the seventeen-year-olds' section. I zone out during the speech as I have since I was twelve.

"Brier Lowe," the escort calls out. _What? _I think, _I'm not doing anything wrong!_ I notice people staring at me. I look at the stage and see the escort holding a slip of paper.

_Oh my god,_ I think, _it's me I'm the tribute!_

I shakily walk up to the stage, trying and failing to hold backstairs. "Any volunteers?" the escort asks. "I volunteer," Raine calls clearly.

The tears are streaming down my face in a hurry now. I embrace Raine and she tells me not to worry. Lila comes down and helps me back to our section.

"What's your name?" the escort asks Raine.

"Raine Lowe," she says.

"And now for the boys," the escort says, "And the lucky boy is . . . Thoren Nealy!"

"No," it escapes my lips as a whisper, if that. I'm forced to face the fact. Both of my siblings are going to the hunger games.

**Okay, I'm really liking this story but I **_**really**_** want to know what you think. Please, please, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Thoren Nealy."

The other districts and the Capitol won't understand why this is important. Raine and Thoren have different last names and look nothing alike. He has his dad's last name and we have our mom's.

Thoren walks up to the stage calmly. Raine wipes all emotion from her face. She's always been the strong one. I am an emotional wreck. Lila is trying to calm me down and I see Plum making her way over.

Thoren and Raine shake hands and the escort says, "May I introduce the District Five tributes for the 157th hunger games- Raine Lowe and Thoren Nealy!"

They are taken to the justice building and I kick off my heels and take off running to my house.

I rummage through my dresser until I pull out a lock-it. On one side is a picture of Raine and I sitting on our mom's lap and on the other side is Thoren on his first day of kindergarten. I also grab a ring that Thoren always wears on the first day of school for luck.

I race to the justice building and run into Mom and Dad outside the justice building.

"I think we should go in separately," Mom says, "We'll visit Raine first and you visit Thoren and we switch."

"That sounds good," I say, wiping a tear off my face.

I enter the room Thoren's in and hug him. "I'm so sad that you'll have to watch this," he says.

"I'm so sad you and Raine will be in this," I say, choking back a sob.

"I promise you I'll try to get one of us out alive. It won't be fair for you to have to lose us both," he tells me.

I hand him the ring and he gives me a puzzled look. "For good luck," I say as the peacekeeper drags me out, "I love you!"

"I love you too," he calls through the door.

I walk straight into Raine's room and sit on the couch next to her. "Whatever you do don't cry," Raine says, "Mom and Dad couldn't stop crying and I want to keep my cool for the cameras!"

I laugh. "I promise I won't cry," I say, "I brought you this." I hand her the lock-it and she puts it on. "Thanks, Bri, this is what I wanted my token to be."

"I figured you would," I tell her, "It must be a twin thing."

She laughs. "I promise I'll try to get out of there alive."

"You better," I say, "I love you."

"You too," she says and the peace keepers tell me to leave.

When I get home I begin to scream and throw things against the wall. By the time I'm done my room is a mess.

I strip down and take a shower. I try to focus on my hair, in order to block out all of the things I'm thinking of, but it doesn't work so I just sit down, put my knees against my chest, and cry.

I crawl out of the shower after hours and hours of just sitting there crying. I put on underwear, shorts, and a sports bra and crawl into bed. Today is Saturday, I have to go to school and watch the opening ceremonies on Monday. I manage to cry myself to sleep.

I awake to the sound of my mom's calming voice. My eyes flutter open and my mom pulls me out of bed.

"Get dressed," she orders and walks downstairs.

Today, I have to walk to school alone for the first time in my life. Yesterday, all I did was lie in bed, cry, and watch the reaping. A few tributes stood out to me. The boy from One is very handsome and the girl from Two looks like she could rip your throat out with her fingernails. The twelve year old from District Nine stood out to me and the boy from twelve cries during the reaping, I did that to so I'm not judging him, I just noticed it.

I put on a short, red skirt and a black top with long sleeves. The school recently decided that we need to tuck in our shirts so I do.

I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. My hair is a mess and my face is red and puffy. I put on makeup, instantly fixing my face problem, and try to straighten my hair for ten minutes before I give up and leave it wavy.

I slowly walk down the steps. I enter the kitchen and I see Dad watching TV and Mom handing him his breakfast.

"What are you watching," I ask him.

"I'm seeing what the Capitol thinks about the tributes this year," he says, "Based on appearances."

I sit down next to him and grab my breakfast. "What have they said about Thoren and Raine?"

"They're about to talk about them," he tells me, "Watch."

"I think there might be some history between the two District Five tributes this year," Caesar Flickerman II says. "The faces of the people in the audience showed pity. I think they might be exes."

I scoff. "On that disturbing note, I have to go to school."

"Bye, sweetie," my mom says, "Here's your backpack."

The walk to school sucks. Everyone gives me looks of pity but no one comes anywhere near me. It's like I'm a jinx.

When I reach the steps of the school, Lila, Plum, and Caspian are waiting for me. Our group seems far too small without Raine and Thoren.

The five 'til bell rings. "I have to get to class," Plum says, "I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria for lunch.

"The chariot rides are today," I say, gazing at nothing.

I take off running to the class room and Lila and Caspian hurry after me. I run inside the classroom and sit in a desk in the last row. Lila sits in the desk next to me and Caspian slides in his seat in front of me.

The tardy bell rings and our teacher, Mr. Sanchez, stands up to take roll. Somehow, he accidentally says Raine's name causing me to bite my lip and pull my hair to keep me from yelling every cuss word I know at him.

"Good morning class," Mr. Sanchez says, "Today, we aren't going to do much. First, we'll watch a movie, then, we'll eat lunch and watch the chariot rides, and since today is a half-day, you get to go home after that."

The movie is about the rebellion, so it's pretty brutal. In the middle of it Korey passes me a note from his seat, diagonal from mine. _You- my place- after school._ It reads.

I scribble my reply on the back of the note. _Okay but I can't stay long. I have to hang out with friends._ I hand it to him and he nods.

Before I know it I'm sitting at a table in the lunch room, eating a sandwich. The principal starts the film.

District One is shiny, not surprising, Two is warrior-like, those tributes are huge, Three is unmemorable, and Four is wearing swimsuits.

Finally, Raine and Thoren pull out and they look surprisingly well, except for their head pieces. Raine is wearing an dress made out of power lines and Thoren is wearing pants made out of power lines, the bad part is he's shirtless, it's not that he's ugly, many people consider him handsome, but he's my brother so it's weird. Anyway, the head pieces are horrendous. It looks like a mass of wires on the top of their heads.

"The costumes are actually decent this year," Lila whispers to Caspian, Plum, and me.

"Yeah, I hope they get sponsors," Plum says.

"All of District Five wants that," Caspian tells us.

I notice Raine grab Thoren's hand. Great. This will support Caesar's idea that they're a couple. One of the younger kids who doesn't know us at all asks, "What's up with that? Are they a couple?"

"They're siblings," Caspian tells the younger boy.

"That's so sad," the boy says, "Do they have another sibling too or is it just them."

"Did you even watch the reaping," I ask, "I'm their sister!"

"Sorry," he says, moving his gaze to the ground.

_Yeah,_ I think, _you should be sorry. All of District Five should be sorry. The Capitol should be sorry, but I will NEVER forgive them for what they have done to me. People need to know not to push me to my limit._

With that unhappy note, I throw my lunch box across the room and storm out.

**That is the end of chapter two! I really want reviews and it only takes a minute! Please tell me what you think! Give me ideas for next chapter! Positive or negative reviews are always appreciated! Negative reviews help improve my writing and positive reviews give me inspiration! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I walk around for around ten minutes thinking. I finally decide that I need to suck it up and act relaxed in public and let my anger out at home.

I remember I told Korey that I'd go to his house after school so I find his street and walk until I reach his house.

I hear their dog barking in the backyard and I go to say hi. When I get there, Korey is playing fetch with Rocco, the dog. "Hey," I say stupidly.

"Hey, what happened at school today?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I got angry," I say.

"Well, don't do it again," Korey says, "You made me look bad! It was embarrassing!"

"Gosh, thanks for asking me if I'm okay," I say rudely, "I'm sorry I embarrassed your popular ass but your brother and sister aren't about to die, are they?"

"I don't care," he says, "Just try not to embarrass me."

"Whatever," I hiss at him, "Why did you ask me here?"

"I was gonna see if you wanted to make out but if you're 'angry' I can live without it."

"Stop acting like a snobby jerk! You know I'm upset so would it kill you to be nice to me and stop acting like you own me!"

"Look, I'm sorry! Do you want to make out?"

"Yes, I do!" I say smashing my lips against his. This usually makes me feel good but today it doesn't. His tongue makes its way to mine and I accept it.

"Korey," Skye calls from the porch, "Mom says to leave the poor girl alone. She's obviously upset!"

Korey pulls away from me smirking. He rolls his eyes at his sister but walks inside anyway. "I'm sorry about Raine and Thoren," Skye says before following him inside.

I leave and make my way towards Caspian's house. I don't even have to knock on his door before Lila, him, and Plum tackle me with hugs.

"Are you okay," Caspian asks, sitting me down in a chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tell them. I really have the best friends in the world. "Sorry if I embarrassed you guys."

"No way did you embarrass us," Lila says. "We were just worried."

"I embarrassed Korey," I mutter.

Lila sighs and looks at Caspian and Plum. They seem to mentally agree on something. "Brier," Lila starts gently, "We think that Korey treats you like trash."

"But I like him a lot," I say. They all sigh.

Caspian's old neighbor, who's our age, and who has lived with Caspian since her parents died, materializes. "They're right. He treats you like a piece of shit."

"I don't care," I say. "If I start to care then I'll break up with him."

"Okay, let's go walk around the neighborhood," Plum says, changing the subject. This might be weird but once a week we all walk around District Five. We don't know why. We just do.

"Okay," I say simply.

I get up and follow them out of the house. I see someone who looks vaguely familiar about a block away. "Who's that," I ask.

"That's Ryder Lindgren," Plum says, "He's in my class."

"Let's ask him to walk with us," I suggest.

"Okay, he's really nice," Plum says.

I run towards him until I can see him clearly. He's almost six feet tall. He has ashy brown hair and blue eyes. He's very muscular and has pale skin. He's hot.

"Hi, I'm Brier and I was wondering if you'd like to walk with my friends and I," I say to him.

"That sounds like fun," he says. "I'd love to."

"Cool, let me introduce you to them. You know Plum already but you can meet Caspian and Lila," I tell him, dragging him their way.

They get introduced and we continue our walk. Ryder fits right in our group. He's nice and funny and he's raising everyone's spirits.

Ryder looks at his watch and says, "Oh, I need to get home. Bye."

"No, let us walk you," I insist.

"Oh, okay," he says.

Apparently, Ryder lives in the poor part of District Five. His house is tiny and he must share a bedroom with his parents. Its beat up and pretty much looks like an old shack.

He notices our expressions and says, "I know it's not much but it's home."

"Are you an only child," Plum asks.

"No, I have three little brothers," he says.

I can't believe he can share this shack with his mom, dad, and three little brothers! I couldn't do it!

"Thanks for inviting me to walk with you guys," he says politely, "I had a great time, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, I tell him as he walks through the door.

"Do you think we should ask him to eat with us tomorrow," Plum asks. "He usually eats alone."

"Hell yeah," I say, "He was so nice! He is just like Caspian, except he's hot!"

"Hey," Caspian says offended, "I'm not just hot, I'm sexy!"

"Oh yeah," Lila questions laughing, "Prove it!" Caspian strikes a pathetically seductive pose causing Lila, Plum, and me to crack up.

I shriek as someone knocks me on my face, "What the hell," I say before turning over.

When I turn over I see the only two girls that actually hate me. Their names are Amber and Static. "What the hell," I repeat.

"To tell you that you look like an idiot and to stop laughing," Static spits.

"And why did you have to push me," I ask, getting in their faces. They're both quite a bit taller than me but I'm not afraid of them.

"Because we wanted to," Amber says arms crossed.

"Just bug off," Caspian tells them.

"Says the idiot trying to act like Finnick Odair," Static hisses.

"Who's Finnick Odair," Lila asks.

"He's the hottest, sexiest victor ever," Amber says.

"Why don't I remember him," Plum asks.

"Because he won the 65th hunger games, before we were born," Amber tells her.

"Yeah, I remember him," I say. "He and his girlfriend died in a terrible hovercraft accident fifty years ago last week. The Capitol is doing a ton of stuff about him. He was gorgeous."

"Good to know," Caspian says. Then he turns his attention to Static and Amber, "Now, like I said, it's time for you to bug off."

"Whatever," Static growls, "By the way, I am so happy your precious sister and brother are going to die in the hunger games."

That's it. I jump on top of Static, from behind, and since I'm small and flexible, I manage to get my knees on her shoulders. I grab her hair and yank it back towards me.

She screams in pain and starts yelling. She notices Ryder watching from his porch before I do and yells to him, "Ryder, help me! This psychopath is on top of me!"

Ryder just smiles and chuckles. She falls over and I keep her hair in my hand. "Now, do as you have been told and f*** off."

She literally runs away. I smile and get a bunch of high-fives. "Nice job," Ryder yells from his porch, "That was really impressive."

"Thanks," I say, "I try to be impressive."

I like Ryder. He's gonna get along with us. I really think he could be important in my life.

**Sorry, I know it's a sucky ending. I couldn't find a good place to stop. Also, I am aware of all of the grammar mistakes last chapter. Sorry about those but I was writing it at around midnight and I was way over tired. Please, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Brier, you're gonna be late," Mom calls from downstairs.

"I'm coming," I call downstairs, tucking in my shirt. I slip on my favorite sneakers and hurry down the steps.

My fight with Static was a few days ago. Ryder has been hanging out with us ever since we walked with him. Tonight, they're announcing the scores and the interviews are tomorrow.

I shove the toast in my mouth, grab my bag, and walk out the door. I see a familiar face turn the corner. Static.

"Hey, loser," she calls. "Scores are tonight. I bet they both get ones."

I ignore her and keep walking. She, of course, runs to catch up to me. She grabs my hair and yanks it back but she doesn't let go. She just keeps pulling.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" She spits.

"Okay, I get the message," I snarl, "Could you let go now!"

"Not until I introduce you to someone," she says.

She drags me a few blocks until she yanks me and my poor hair into an alley. "Brier, meet my cousin, Joey."

Joey looks like she's been in prison. She's around twenty and has a ton of tattoos. She looks around six ten!

"I didn't do anything wrong," I say shakily.

Static shoves me in her direction. She almost immediately punches me in the face. It hurts like hell.

I feel a trickle of blood coming out of my mouth. I close my eyes expecting another punch but instead I hear a voice.

"Lay off her," Ryder yells. "Get to school and lay off her!"

Static shoves me his direction. "The bruise is forming already," Ryder says, "You should get some ice on that."

"Yeah, okay," I say, "Hey, Ryder, why did they give up so quickly?"

"It's nothing," he says.

"No, seriously, what is it," I ask.

"Well, an old friend of the family is a pretty famous criminal," he replies, "I always hated him and Mom and Dad won't let us see him."

"Oh," I say stupidly.

"Come on, let's go to my house and get you some ice," he says dragging me down the block.

"Why is District Five so aggressive," I mutter.

Ryder smiles at me. "Says the girl who attacked Static a few days ago."

"Point taken," I say, "Where are your brothers?"

"Two of them are at school and my youngest brother is sick so my mom's taking care of him," he replies.

"I hate it when I get sick," I say.

"Here we are," Ryder says, pulling me up to his door, "Home sweet home."

"Ryder, shouldn't you be at school," his mother says when she sees him, "And who have you brought with you?"

"This is my friend Brier," he says, "She got in a bit of trouble with Joey Arulia."

"Oh, you poor dear," his mother says, "Joey is a very mean girl, I'll get you some ice." Something clicks in her head and she says, "You're the girl whose siblings are in the hunger games."

I nod and she hurries off to get some ice. I sit down on a green chair and touch my face to see if my jaw is still bleeding. It is.

Ryder's mom comes back in with a bag of ice and half of a napkin. I bite the napkin and put the ice against my face.

Once the blood stops Ryder's mom tells us to get to school. We literally run to school.

Ryder and I part ways and I slip into the back of the classroom. "Ms. Lowe, please try to get to class on time," Mr. Sanchez says.

"Where were you? What happened to your face?" Lila and Caspian ask me.

"Long story," I say, "I'll tell you at lunch."

I throw away the ice and pull my books out of my bag. I open up my favorite book and pick up where I left off.

"Now, does anyone know the definition of procrastination?" Mr. Sanchez asks.

"Procrastination is delaying something to do later," Lila says.

"Yes, very good, Lila," Mr. Sanchez says. All the teachers love Lila. She's the smartest girl I know.

The lunch bell rings and we all get up and leave. We meet Plum and Ryder by the cafeteria doors.

We sit at our favorite table and dig in to our lunches. "So," Plum asks Ryder, "Why were you late today?"

"I was busy saving Brier ass," he says.

"What happened?" Plum asks.

"Remember a few days ago when I creamed Static at our fight," I ask them. They nod their heads and I continue, "Turns out Static has a huge cousin with a bunch of tattoos, who was in prison. She punched me in the face and know I have this nasty bruise," I say.

Caspian yells to Static and Amber across the cafeteria, "Seriously, Static? You were to wimpy to face her yourself! You're almost a head taller than her."

He sits back down and I punch his arm but he smiles. "All I'm doing is telling the truth," he defends."

"Who did Static not have the courage to face," Tanya yells across the lunch room to Caspian.

"Little Miss Bruise-face, over here he says pointing to me. I grab his arm and try to pull him down but he won't budge. "She got punched in the face by a criminal," I stand up and try to yank him down by the collar. Instead, he throws me over his shoulder and starts running around the cafeteria. I'm punching his back and telling him to stop but I'm laughing. He's making up crazy lies about Static until we're both tackled to the ground by Static.

Caspian and I laugh it off and make our way back to the table. One of Korey's friends walks over to our table and says, "You guys are hilarious! I'm having a party tonight. Everyone's gonna watch the scores be announced and you're all invited. It starts at 6:30."

"We'll be there," I say.

I grab my cell phone and text my mom.

"**Hi Mom I got invited to a party tonight! Can I go?"**

"**Sure, what time does it start?"**

"**6:30"**

"**That's fine, I'll see you in two hours."**

"Attention students," the voice comes through the microphone. "We would like the students of Mr. Sanchez's class to come to the office right away. Thank you."

Caspian, Lila, and I stuff the rest of our lunches in our mouth and walk up the stairs to the office.

"Is there a problem," I ask.

"I'm afraid there is," she says.

"What happened?" Caspian asks.

"Your teacher is taking a sabbatical," she tells us, "You will be taking classes with the grade above you."

"Can we at least get our stuff," Tanya asks. She nods and a few students hurry off to get their stuff.

"Why is he on sabbatical," I ask.

"I'm surprised you don't know," she says, "However, it is not my place to tell you. You will find out soon enough."

"That was weird," Caspian mutters as we leave the room.

"I know right," I say, "And what was up with that 'you'll know soon enough' junk?"

"I don't know," Lila says, "But I'll race you to the room. Ready, set, go!"

I win by a landslide and grab my bag. "Hey, Brier, what's up," Korey says.

"Nothing much," I tell him. "You?"

"Nothing. How did you get that bruise," he replies.

"I got punched in the face by Static's cousin," I say.

"Really? How did that happen?" He asks.

"She dragged me by the hair into an alley and it would've been worse if Ryder hadn't passed the alley on his way to school."

"Ouch, that would hurt," he says.

"It really did," I say.

"See you tonight," he says, leaving the room.

"When did you get so fast?" Caspian asks, "When we were in third grade I would cream you when we ran."

"Well, I'm just awesome like that," I tell him.

"Sometimes I really want to slap you," he says to me.

"I love you too," I tell him sarcastically.

He sticks his tongue out at me and I smile. "You act like six year olds," Amber hisses.

"At least we don't act like idiotic popular girls but in reality everyone hates us," Caspian snaps.

"Not everyone hates us," she says, obviously offended.

"Come on, guys, let's go," Lila says.

The bell that indicates lunch is over rings and we hurry off to the locker rooms to change for gym.

Lila and I walk into the girls' locker room and Plum walks in a moment later. "What was that about?" she asks us.

"Mr. Sanchez is on a forced sabbatical," I say, "But they won't tell us why."

"I'm surprised you don't know," she says, "He had an affair eighteen years ago and the school just found out about it. The woman he had an affair with had his baby! My mom wouldn't tell me who he had an affair with."

"Really? He doesn't seem like the type of person who would do that," Lila says.

"I know," I say, "Let's just change and go to gym."

The rest of the day passes in a blur. I meet all my friends on the steps after school. "Bye, guys, meet me at my house before the party."

We all part ways and I skip home, excited for the party.

**I know another sucky ending but this is the longest chapter so far so I hope that makes up for it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll get it," I say to Ryder, Caspian, Tanya, and Lila as I hear a knock at the door. It has to be Plum.

I open the door and it is Plum. She's wearing a short, strapless, blue dress and a pair of black heels. The dress has a slim waist and a skirt that poofs out.

I'm wearing a black dress, it comes down to my mid-thigh (of course), and it's strapless (shocking isn't it). I wear a lot of greens, blues, and blacks. Almost all of my dresses are form fitted, strapless, and short. I'm pretty predictable when it comes to my dresses.

"You look so pretty," Plum gushes.

"So do you," I say. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," she says excitedly.

"Come on guys," I say, "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad."

"Bye sweetie!" Mom calls from the kitchen, "Have fun!"

We all hurry to the party and go inside. Tanya disappears into the crowd and we sit on one of the couches in front of huge flat-screen TV.

"It's starting," someone yells.

The girl from One scores a nine, the handsome boy from her district scores a nine also. The girl from Two scores a ten and the boy gets an eight. Both from Three get very low scores and Four gets high scores.

Raine's face comes on the screen and I cross my fingers. She gets a seven! I jump up and turn to Static who's across the room.

"Take that, Static," I yell at her and she scowls.

I turn back to the screen and see that Thoren gets an eight. I get up and start dancing like a maniac. Caspian gets up and starts dancing like a maniac next to me.

Soon enough, all of my friends and a few other kids are up and dancing like idiots. I jump on Caspian backs and he carries me around the room. We've done this since fifth grade.

"The interviews are tomorrow," I say to Caspian, "I hope it gets them sponsors."

"It will," he says, "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, you're right," I tell him, "But I can't help wondering."

"I love your dress by the way," he tells me.

"Let's get some snacks," I say. We call the rest of our group over and grab some cupcakes.

We dance and talk until it's around eleven. "We've got to go," Plum says, grabbing Lila's arm, "I promised her mom I'd take her home."

Lila's mom doesn't trust her to walk home alone by herself. One time, she was on this date and he didn't leave until three in the morning even though her parents thought he left at nine. You fill in the blanks. Anyway, their neighbors saw him leave and told Lila's parents.

Plum and Lila leave and Ryder, Caspian, and I continue dancing and eating cupcakes.

"I have to use the bathroom," Ryder says, "I'll be right back."

He comes back in around thirty seconds and grabs my wrists. "I just saw something that you deserve to see but will make you sad out of your mind. Do you want to see it?"

How bad can it be? "Yes," I say, "Show me."

He drags me a few yards and Caspian follows. He points to a dark corner. At first, I can't see anything but my vision becomes clear the same time Caspian's does. We turn to each other and I say, "How could he?" He looks me in the eye and says, "How could _she!_"

Korey's in that corner. He's kissing, touching, and on the verge of _f***ing_ Tanya. They're nearly naked and any second now they could be.

Caspian sprints toward them and pulls Tanya out by the back of her bra from under Korey. "C-Caspian," she stutters, "I-I can explain!"

"No," he says firmly, "We're going home."

He's dragging her out by her ear and she's yelling, "Caspian, stop it! You're embarrassing me! At least let me get my clothes!"

"No," he says simply. "I don't give a shit what you want right now."

I look at Korey in disgust and sadness. "How could you," I say before spitting on him. "My brother and sister who I love more than anything are going to die and other than my friends you were the only good thing in my life! Now, not only have I lost you but you've taken one of my friends with you. Thanks for nothing, asshole!"

I run out in tears and Ryder runs after me. I find a nice spot up against the wall of the house. He gathers me in his arms and lets me cry. It feels like I've known him for years even though I've known him for less than a week. I cry for at least an hour before he says, "Come on, let's get you home."

He carries me like a baby to my house and knocks on the door. Mom answers it and asks what happened.

"She got cheated on," Ryder says. My mom cringes, "It gets worse," Ryder continues, "You know Tanya, Caspian's old neighbor?"

"Of course," my mom says, "She's one of the sweetest girls I know."

It's Ryder's turn to cringe. "She's the girl Korey cheated on Brier with."

"Honey," Mom calls up the stairs, "Come down here."

My dad comes hobbling down the stairs. "What happened, darling?" he asks me.

"She got cheated on," Mom tells him. They take me out of Ryder's arms and sit me down on the couch.

"I should go," Ryder says.

"No," Dad says, "You live on the other side of District Five! You can sleep in Thoren's room and you can borrow his pajamas. It's the second room upstairs on the left."

"Okay, thanks," he says pulling out his ratty cell phone.

Mom pulls me into a hug. "Why'd he do it?" I sob, "Am I not pretty enough?"

"You're one of the prettiest girls at school. I've thought so for years," Ryder says, "Korey cheated on you because he's a jerk who only cares about himself. He cheated on you because Tanya was willing to do whatever he wanted."

He walks upstairs after that. "I like him," Mom says, "He's just like Caspian except nicer."

"Caspian got really mad at Tanya," I sniff, "He dragged her out of the party by the ear."

"Aunt Lucy did that to me when she found out I was pregnant with you and Raine."

"You should get to bed," Dad says.

"Can I just sleep on the couch," I ask.

"Of course, sweetie," Mom says, "You dad and I will be upstairs if you need anything."

"Good night, darling," Dad says, kissing my forehead.

I smile a sad smile. "Good night," I tell them. The last thing I say before I give into slumber is "Good bye, Korey. I'm glad you're gone."

**I know it's sad but the story will have a happy ending! If there are any grammar mistakes I apologize. I'm really tired right now. PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a minute!**


	6. Chapter 6

I open my eyes and find myself on the couch. I remember everything that happened last night. Ryder comes down in a pair of Thoren's old sweat pants and one of his muscle-shirts.

Someone knocks on the door and Ryder leaves to get it. "Where is she?" Lila's voice asks.

He either points to me or tilts his head in my direction. Some sort of gesture because Lila walks into the living room.

"Caspian told Plum and I everything, they'll be over soon," she says, "How do you feel?" She sits down next to me and rubs my back. Ryder does the same.

"I feel like crap," I say, "Have you ever been cheated on?"

They both shake their heads. "You're lucky," I tell them, "It makes you think terrible things about yourself in order to explain why they would do it."

Ryder grabs both of my hands and looks me square in the eye. "Korey cheated because he's a whore. It's not your fault."

"Are you sure," I ask him.

"I'm positive," he says. "You're mom maid breakfast before you woke up. It's your favorite!"

I smile in anticipation. Ryder goes into the kitchen and comes back in holding a plate of waffles with a cup of syrup on the side.

He places it in my lap and Caspian and Plum come through the door. "I'm telling you this before you see it yourself, so it won't be a surprise," Plum tells me, "But it's all over the internet!"

"It is? This is so embarrassing," I say.

"If it makes you feel better," Caspian starts, "When Tanya saw it she was mortified. She started screaming and throwing things and calling me an asshole. She didn't take it very well."

I manage a small smile. "Well, now, all of District Five has seen her in her underwear," Lila says.

"I have an idea," Plum says, "Let's have a slumber party here, tonight. It will keep everyone's minds off things."

"That sounds like fun," I say. I get up to get the mail from outside but when I open the door I see Amber standing there.

"Go away, I'm in a really crappy mood," I say, pulling the mail out of the box.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about Joey and Korey. I feel a little bit bad for you," she says.

"Good to know," I say rudely, "Bye." I'm not going to forgive her for all the things she's done to me. It's not like _she _apologized for _her_ behavior. She apologized for Joey and Korey's behavior, not hers.

She stalks off and I go back inside. I put the mail on the counter. "Do you wanna go see a movie?" Lila asks. "We could go out to lunch or go shopping afterward. It'll be fun!"

"Okay," I say, "I don't really want to see a movie but we can go shopping."

"Okay, let's go!" I say. I write my mom a note and leave it on the kitchen table.

I change clothes and we walk to the mall. We go into one of my favorite stores so I pick out a bunch of outfits I like and hurry into the dressing room.

I put on a pair of jean shorts that are made of a zebra striped fabric. I put on a black sequins top with short sleeves.

I look at my reflection in the mirror and smile. I like the outfit a lot. "You look great in those shorts," he says from a few feet to my right.

"I know I do," I tell him. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Well, that's too bad for you," he says, walking over to me. "I'm upset and you're upset too." He wraps his arms around my waist so I can feel his breath on my neck.

"You're right," I tell him, "I'm upset and frustrated."

"Brier, what's taking you so long? We want to see your outfit," Plum calls from outside the dressing room.

"Wardrobe malfunction," I lie, "I'll be out in a minute!"

I turn my head until I'm looking in his eyes. His lips are dangerously close to mine. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look?"

I don't say anything back and he leans in. His lips are centimeters from mine when Ryder says, "You saw him with Tanya." I look up and see him leaning against the wall, "He hasn't changed in a day. Think about how you felt last night before you do anything that you'll regret."

"Get the f*** out," Korey growls at him.

I feel tears in my eyes. "Ryder's right," I say, pushing Korey away from me. "You cheated on me with a friend. Leave me alone."

"What's going on," Caspian asks, walking into the dressing room. He spots Korey. "Son of a b*tch!"

Caspian starts chasing Korey yelling something about Tanya. "Caspian, calm down," I yell at him. He keeps chasing Korey of course. I grab a sun-dress I picked out and pay for the outfit I'm wearing now and the dress.

Ryder, Lila, Plum, and I start chasing after Caspian. Caspian jumps on Korey's back and starts clawing at his face. We catch up to them easily and I grab Caspian's leg and pull. Plum and Lila grab his other leg and Ryder tries to wrestle his arms off of Korey's face. When he succeeds Lila, Plum, and I pull him off of Korey and he falls on his face.

When Caspian rolls over his nose is bleeding. "Whatever happened to world peace?" I ask no one in particular.

"Once again," Ryder smiles, "Said the girl who attacked Static."

I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs. "Are you hungry?" I ask. "I know I am."

"I could use some lunch," Caspian says, "As soon as we get my nose to stop bleeding."

"That's why you shouldn't attack people," Plum says. "We'll get you some paper towels." She grabs my arm and pulls me into the girls' bathroom.

As she drags me in, we run in to yet another person I don't want to see.

**I really need to work on my endings! Other than yet another crappy ending I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn it," I say as Tanya enters the bathroom. "First Amber, then Korey, and now you! Why do I continue to run into people I hate?"

"Look," Tanya begins, "I'm sorry. Korey is really hot and when he came on to me I couldn't help myself. You're one of my friends. I hope you can find a way to forgive me."

"I probably can't," I tell her, "I mean he broke my heart because of you and I _saw_ you. I was even more appalled then Caspian and he just tried to kill Korey."

"He did," Tanya asks.

"Yeah, he got a bloody nose when we pried him off," I tell her. "We're getting some paper towels for him."

Plum and I grab a few paper towels and leave the bathroom. Lila, Ryder, and Caspian are sitting on a bench near the food court. We walk over and I tilt Caspian's head back while Plum hands him the paper towels. He shoves the towels up his nose.

Lila notices Caspian's dad standing by the fountain and calls to him, "Mr. Quinn, it's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Lila," he says walking over, "What happened to Caspian?"

"He attacked the person Tanya was sleeping with," Lila tells him and Caspian cringes.

"What?" Mr. Quinn asks, "Who was she _sleeping_ with?"

"I may not have told him," Caspian says, "Even before we adopted Tanya he thought of her as his little girl. Mom and I agreed not to tell him. We didn't want to break his heart."

"That was a terrible idea," I scold him. "What were you thinking?"

He shrugs and Mr. Quinn repeats, "Who was she sleeping with?"

"You really don't want to know," Plum tells him.

"Tell me," Mr. Quinn orders, raising his voice.

"Brier's boyfriend," Plum says before looking away.

"Hi, Daddy," Tanya says walking over, "What are you talking about?"

"You're seventeen, you're too young to have sex! Were you even thinking about poor Brier," Mr. Quinn scolds.

"Daddy, you're not being fair," Tanya complains, "Caspian did it before me!"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Quinn says.

"Yeah, well only because Plum did it before me," Caspian defends.

"Don't attack me! Lila, Raine, and Thoren have too," she says. Raine, Thoren, and I have an awkward experience related to sex. Thoren's ex, a girl named Mariya, was hanging out with Thoren in his room, and our parents were at dinner. I walked into his room to get a sweater and he and Mariya were doing it under the covers. I screamed and Raine ran up the stairs to see what happened. Thoren scrambled to grab his pants and I threw them at him. Mariya hid under the covers. He made us promise not to tell Mom and Dad and we left so they could regain their dignity.

"I have," Ryder says.

"I'm feeling so left out," I mutter.

"Wait, you and Korey . . . didn't?" Plum asks.

I shake my head. "No wonder he was cheating on you," Tanya says, "Sorry, that was inappropriate!"

I just shrug. "Can we get some food, now," I ask.

"Sure," Lila tells me, "Do you want to go to the salad bar?"

I nod and Ryder, Caspian, Lila, Plum, and I walk to the salad bar. I make a small, healthy salad. We walk to a table and sit down.

"Do you want to see the video from last night," Plum asks. I think for a moment and nod so she pulls out her phone to show me.

I feel bad for Tanya. She has a good reason for being horrified. I feel a pang of sympathy for her. When I see Korey after I storm out I feel nothing but hatred.

How can I hate someone so strongly when I loved them just a few days ago? Did I even love him? Maybe I just miss what we were at the beginning of our relationship. That must be it. I miss the Korey I knew six months ago. That's it. It has to be.

"Wow," I say after watching it, "This makes Caspian look pretty badass."

"I always look badass," Caspian tells me smirking.

"Whatever you say," Ryder says, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just sexy and everyone knows it," he smirks.

"Hey, losers," Static calls, "I heard you say that Brier is a virgin! How are you a virgin nowadays unless you're a complete nerd?"

I cringe. Having people know that you're a virgin isn't good. People think if you're a virgin than you have no social life. Static just announced to the whole mall that I have never had sex.

"Shut it, you whore," I tell her. She reaches out to slap me but I grab her arm, "Shut it and go away."

She scowls her signature scowl and stomps off. A forty year old man walks up to me, he's seems mental, and says, "So you're a virgin. I like them. Want to head over to my place?" He slaps my ass and I jump and hiss, "Get away from me, you piece of shit! Get away from me now or I'll get a restraining order!"

He looks at me weirdly before backing away. I shudder and eat the last bite of my salad. "What a creep," Lila says, wide-eyed.

"Let's go back to my house and start the slumber party early. You can get your stuff from your houses and meet me at home," I tell them.

They nod their heads and we all go our separate ways. _This will be fun, _I think as I turn a corner, _Let's hope nothing bad happens._ I know something bad _will _happen but I let it go. All I need to do know is get home and have fun.

**Okay, I want reviews so bad it's killing me. I don't care if the review is mean or rude. Just review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Come in," I call to whoever's at the door. Plum and Lila walk in holding their over-night bags.

"Where are we sleeping," Lila asks.

"In the living room, you can put your bags in the corner," I tell them. They do and I go upstairs to get my sleeping bag.

When I go back downstairs Caspian has arrived. "Hey," he says, "Ryder said he'd be a few minutes late. His brother threw up on him and he needs to take a shower."

"Yuck," I say. "That sounds disgusting!"

"That's what I told him when he called," he tells me, throwing his bag in the corner.

"What time do the interviews start?" I ask.

"At six o'clock which is in a half an hour," Lila tells me.

"I should order the pizza now, so it will get here before the interviews," I say, picking up the phone.

"Hello, this is District Five Pizzeria," a man's voice says through the phone, "What can I get for you?"

"I'd like to order a large cheese pizza for delivery," I tell him.

"Okay, what's your address?" the man asks me.

"6757 Electric Road," I say, "It's a big, yellow house."

"Thank you, we'll be there in fifteen minutes," he tells me.

He hangs up the phone and Ryder knocks on the door. I run to answer it and he smiles at me. "Hey," he says.

"Hi, come in," I tell him, "You can put your bag in the corner."

He tosses it at Caspian who tosses it in the corner. My mom walks down the steps. "Do you guys want some lemonade?"

"Sure, I'd love some," I tell her, "Thanks, Mom."

She smiles widely. Mom loves it when I let her do things for me. I kind of cut her out of my life. I love her and all but we've never been all that close.

Plum, Ryder, and I collapse on the couch, Caspian falls into our recliner, and Lila sits in an armchair.

Mom brings in the lemonade and we talk until the pizza gets here. I take a huge bite and turn on the TV.

"What do you think their angles will be?" I ask.

"I think Raine's will be cutesy and sweet with a little bit of flirting. Her freckles will help her with the cutesy and sweet part. Thoren will probably be charming and funny. Neither one of them will be able to pull off sexy," Lila shares her thoughts.

"I think Raine will be humble," Caspian says as the show comes on.

Both of District One goes sexy. District Two is ruthless. Three and Four don't have angles. Finally, Raine walks up to the stage.

"So, Raine, what's it like here in the Capitol," Caesar asks.

"It's amazing," Raine gushes, twirling her hair with her finger, "Everything is so pretty!"

"You think so? Most people seem to think that," he tells her, as if that wasn't obvious.

She smiles politely at him. "Raine," he asks, "What do you think about your score? A seven? Are you proud of it?"

"Of course I am! It's a wonderful score," she says enthusiastically, "I couldn't believe I got it! A little girl like me from District Five gets a _seven_!"

"Your district partner got an eight. What did you think about that?" he questions her.

"I was _so_ excited for Thoren, he deserved it!" she says, "I hope we both do well in the arena!"

Her buzzer sounds and she waves flirtatiously at the crowd and winks. "You got her angle dead on," I tell Lila.

Thoren is up next and he walks up to the stage calmly. "Thoren, you got an eight in training! I think all of Panem wants to know how you managed it. We all found it very impressive."

"Oh, Caesar, you know I can't tell you that! I have to save the surprise for the arena! You'll find out tomorrow, when the games start."

"Anyway, are you liking to the Capitol?" Caesar asks.

"It's beautiful! The people are so kind and everything is so fun!"

"So, Thoren, a handsome lad like you, do you have a special girl back home?"

"I have my step-mom and my step-sister," he jokes, "I had a girlfriend but we broke up a few months ago."

"What do you think about your district partner, Raine," Caesar asks.

"There is a ton of history behind us," he tells Caesar.

"Tell me," Caesar interrogates, "Is she your ex-girlfriend? Many of us, here in the Capitol, are curious. There seems to be something between you two."

Thoren looks shocked and nauseous for a moment before stuttering, "N-no," which, sadly, supports Caesar's idea.

Caesar looks at him questioningly and the buzzer sounds. I gag and Caspian laughs at me. The other interviews are completely uninteresting.

I turn off the TV and take a big sip of my lemonade. "Want to sit outside and finish our food?" I ask.

They all nod and we grab some chairs and walk outside to the front lawn. I point out a cloud that looks like a heart.

"The funny thing is that it's not a real cloud. It's waste from our factories which are slowly murdering the environment," Lila points out.

"What a happy thought," Plum says sarcastically.

Caspian notices Tanya walking their dog down the block. "I'm really sorry," she calls out to me, "I was stupid!"

"I still don't forgive you but thanks," I yell.

"Hi, Daisy, come here girl," Caspian hollers.

Tanya lets go of the leash and Daisy comes running toward him. The Great Dane jumps up on him and licks his face. "Who's a good girl?"

Tanya and Daisy leave and we stay outside until 11:00 pm before we go inside. We lay out our sleeping bags and gossip until 2:00 am. Lila, Plum, and Caspian fall asleep leaving just Ryder and I awake.

"Do you think it was because I'm not pretty enough," I ask him, "Be honest."

"We're talking about Korey?" he asks and I nod so he continues, "No, it's because he's a jerk. You're the most beautiful girl I know. I'm not exaggerating. You are perfect."

I look away, embarrassed. I go to sleep that night thinking about Ryder. _Friends don't say things like that. Does he like me? Do I like him?_

I know the answer is yes.

**So, I'm going to camp tomorrow so I won't be able to update for at least a week :( That gives you a full seven days to review. You are killing me. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

I stand next to my mom, my dad, Plum, and her three older sisters. We're standing in the square. Lila and Ryder run over and stand next to us. The games are about to start.

Caspian arrives as the countdown begins. _60, 59, 58 . . . and so on._

The arena is a forest. A dark, shady forest. That's all there is to it, at least at the time being. The cornucopia is in a small valley.

Thoren is standing next to the boy from Two and the girl from Eight. Raine is four plates away from him and next to the boys from Seven and Twelve. There is a big backpack a few yards in front of Raine and a spear in between Thoren and District Two. I say a quick prayer that Thoren doesn't go for the sword.

_3, 2, 1 BONG! _Thoren dodges the spear Two throws at him and starts running in Raine's direction. Raine hoists the backpack on her shoulder and pulls a knife out of her shoulder. She tucks it in her belt and runs into the forest with Thoren on her heels.

Twelve people die in the bloodbath. The boy from Three gets an axe in the head and his district partner gets a spear in the chest. The boy from Four gets beheaded, which is weird because he's a Career. The boy from Six trips and slams his head on a sharp rock and the girl gets stabbed. The boy from Seven is hit in the chest by an axe and so is the girl from Eight. The girl from Nine is killed with a mace. The boy from Ten gets hit with a knife and so does the girl from Eleven. The boy from Eleven gets stabbed with a dagger and the girl from Twelve gets a sword in her stomach.

"They survived the bloodbath," Mom practically screams while clutching my arm.

I smile at her and nod. "Yeah, they did!" The cannons start up in about two hours and I see Thoren counting his fingers.

"That's twelve" he tells Raine. "Half of the tributes are dead on the first day."

"It's bad for them but good for us," She says. "I'm really glad we didn't add anyone else to our alliance."

He nods and they continue walking. The scene switches to the Careers who are just starting to hunt tributes. They aren't heading in Raine and Thoren's direction which is really good. The camera focuses on something around twenty feet from the Careers. It's the girl from Seven. She's watching them from a tree, unnoticed. She could be doing something very smart or very stupid.

She appears to be following them. She'll probably die. The scene switches to a small alliance walking through the forest.

In a few hours, after everyone but the Careers and the District Seven girl have made camp, the anthem comes on. We watch how all the tributes died and the anthem ends. "All of those kids were vivacious and joyful a week ago," Raine says quietly, "Now they're all dead."

"That's all for today," Caesar says as the screen goes black.

The peacekeepers usher everyone out of the square and back to our houses. I go to sleep truly happy for the first time in weeks.

**I know this is a really short chapter! I wanted to get this in! Next chapter has a ton of drama! The more you review the faster I'll update!**


	10. Chapter 10

The games began two weeks ago and it's only down to the final nine. Raine and Thoren are still alive.

I'm sitting on the porch after a long conversation with Ryder about whether or not he can borrow Thoren's sweatshirt. He can and he'll be over in ten minutes.

I sigh and look at the sky. It's a cloudy Sunday evening. I smile at the rainclouds. I've always loved days like this.

I see a familiar figure turn up the walkway. "Hi, Mr. Sanchez, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you about something important. May I come inside?" he says.

I open the door for him and he steps into the living room. He sits on the couch and motions for me to sit next to him.

"I have something that will shock you," he says.

"Okay," I say weirdly.

"I'm coming back to school tomorrow," he tells me, "But before I can the school is ordering me to tell you the truth." I nod and he continues, "I'm your father."

"Excuse me?" I ask, thinking I heard him wrong.

"I'm your father."

"Mr. Sanchez, this isn't funny. I really don't know who my dad is and I don't like when people joke about it."

"I'm not joking. The student I had an affair with was your mother and I left her when I found out she was pregnant."

"Well, schools gonna be interesting tomorrow! You're serious?" I ask.

He nods and I feel disgusted and I find myself filled with rage. I'm almost eighteen and he just now tells me. He abandons us and comes to tell me eighteen years later!

"You're telling me that you're my dad! You disgust me!" I yell at him.

Mom walks down the stairs carrying the laundry. "Brier, what's Mr. Sanchez doing here?"

"Kate," he says, "I told her. I told her about my involvement in her life."

"You did what?" she asks appalled.

"Get out of my f***ing house!" I scream at him, "Get out! GET OUT RIGHT NOW! Get out, son of a b*tch!"

"Brier, let me explain," he says.

"What is there to explain?" I scream at him, tears streaming down my face, "I hate you!"

"What's going on?" Thoren's dad asks.

"Meet my real dad," I yell. I turn to Mom, "What were you thinking!"

She storms upstairs, crying followed by Dad, leaving me and Mr. Sanchez alone in the living room. I grab his arm and drag him out of my house and down the walkway.

"Go away and never come back, ever! Stay out of my life! You're eighteen years too late!"

"Brier, are you okay," Ryder asks running down the block, "What happened?"

I ignore him and continue to scream at Mr. Sanchez. "Get out!" I shove him out into the street. "Never get with in fifty feet of my mom or I'll get a restraining order!"

He hurries away and I run back inside, sobbing. I hear Ryder's footsteps following me inside.

I finally stop when I get to my room and I collapse on my bed. "What happened?" Ryder asks sympathetically.

I take a leap of faith. "Mr. Sanchez is my birth dad."

Ryder nods. "I'm really scared that people will think I'm weird and ignore me and gossip and"

Ryder cuts me off with a kiss. It's a good type of shock. His lips are rough and taste like sugar. I run my hands through his hair and he wraps his arms around my waste. His tongue dances with mine as we lie on my bed.

After a few minutes he gets up and smiles shyly. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

"Me too," I say, "The sweatshirt is in the top drawer of Thoren's dresser."

"Thanks," he tells me. "I'll walk you to school tomorrow."

I smile and he walks out. I fall to sleep early thinking about the kiss.

I slip on my flats and meet Ryder on the corner. We walk to school hand-in-hand. We part ways and I walk into homeroom.

I slip into my desk and cross my arms. When my name is called during role call I roll my eyes and say "here."

"Ms. Lowe, I need you to participate in class," Mr. Sanchez orders.

"No," I say with anger in my eyes, "I have no respect for you! I don't care if you're my teacher or my,"

I cut myself off, realizing I was about to say dad. "He's your what?" Static asks.

"None of your business," I spit at her.

"Brier, be polite to your classmates."

"It's my right as a teenager not to listen to you. I'm seventeen and I just found out something I should've known when I was one!"

"What the hell is going on," Korey asks.

"Brier, calm down or I'll send you to the principal's office," Mr. Sanchez says.

"Why would I care what you say, Dad?" I ask. I cover my mouth realizing what I just said.

Static starts cracking up and pulls out her phone. "Don't you dare," I hiss at her.

"Too late," she says as a bunch of phones go off around the school. I feel a tear run down my cheek and walk out of the room with Lila on my heels. Plum comes out of her classroom and she follows Lila and me to the girls' bathroom.

I sit on top of the sink and cry into my hands. "He's your _dad_?" Plum asks and I nod. She pulls me into a hug.

"Ryder kissed me," I tell them, "On the lips in my bedroom."

"He did not," Lila says surprised.

"He was the first person aside from my parents to know," I tell them, "I think he did it to cheer me up. I was freaking out and crying. He also walked me to school this morning."

"Caspian owes me ten bucks," Lila says, "We all figured out that Ryder liked you but we couldn't tell if you liked him. I thought you did and Caspian didn't so now he owes me ten bucks."

"I'll text him," Plum says, pulling out his phone. "Shit, Mr. Sanchez took his phone."

"Tell him to give it back," I tell her. "Or at least tell him to tell Caspian that he owes Lila ten bucks."

"He won't," Plum says after she gets a text back.

I storm out of the bathroom and through the classroom door. "Caspian, you owe Lila ten bucks!"

He pulls out his wallet and hands the money to Lila as she walks back in the room. Korey leans over and opens his mouth but I cover it with my hand. "Don't talk to me," I order.

He pulls away and continues to read his book. I look out the window blankly until lunch. As I walk down the hallway to my locker everyone will look at me and whisper.

We meet up with Plum and Ryder in the lunchroom. Plum is continuously nudging Ryder and trying to get him to say something and he just stares at her like she's insane.

"So, Ryder, what did you do yesterday," Lila asks weirdly.

Ryder looks at me and laughs. "You told them?" Ryder asks me.

"I tell them everything," I defend.

"I kind of expected you would," he says shyly, "I didn't think about it until afterwards and then I was like . . . oh."

"What happened," Caspian asks.

"We kissed," I say shyly.

"That's why I owed Lila ten bucks! We have so many freaking bets going! I never know why I'm paying her," he says.

"Your bets scare me," Ryder tells them and Plum and I laugh.

Lila rolls her eyes and asks, "I still don't know what's going on with you two. Are you a couple or something?"

I look at him and he looks at me, neither of us wanting to say anything before the other. He's the one who finally speaks up, "I guess we are."

**I don't feel like writing muck down here so I'm just going to say that this was a fairly long and exciting chapter and it was hard to write so please review. Enjoy your day!**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sitting on my couch next to Ryder and my mom. Caspian and my dad are sitting in chairs next to us. I'm biting my nails worryingly. We're watching Raine and Thoren run from some lava. A volcano, that no one, aside from the gamemakers, knew existed, erupted while they were sleeping.

"Hurry up, Thoren," Raine calls from a few yards ahead of him, "Hurry up your butt or you're gonna die!"

"I'm trying," he pants.

Raine runs back a few steps and grabs his arm. She pulls him with her and he stumbles along. After about fifteen minutes the lava stops and Raine and Thoren stop to catch their breath.

"We should climb a tree," Thoren suggests. "We're probably near another tribute and, unless it's the District Seven girl, they most likely can't climb trees."

Most people in District Five can't climb trees. However, our family has a tree in the backyard so we learned how to climb it when we were seven or eight. We aren't amazing climbers but we can get fifty off the ground if we try.

Thoren grabs Raine's waist and hoists her up to the nearest branch. She gets comfortable and then reaches down to give Thoren a hand. When they're both safely on the branch they start climbing up higher. They finally settle on a branch about thirty-five feet in the air.

The scene switches to the four remaining Careers; the girl from One was killed by mutts. They are around three hundred yards from Raine and Thoren. The girl from seven is still following them.

Suddenly, the girl from Seven slips and falls seventy feet. As she hits the ground you hear a crack and it kills her on impact.

My mouth hangs open in shock. I never expected a kid from District Seven to die from falling out of a tree.

"I'll meet the camera people at the train station tomorrow," I say, "It's down to the final eight." I look at Caspian and tell him, "You have to talk as their one of their friends."

The Careers spin around hearing the canon. They see the body and chuckle. "What an idiot," the girl from District Four says.

I roll my eyes. She was actually a genius. She'd been following them for two weeks stealing supplies from them and the people they'd killed.

Thoren takes some bark off the tree using one of the three knives that were in the backpack. He takes a bite of the edible part and then hands it to Raine.

The Careers pass them and the screen switches to Caesar. "So, it's down to the final eight. If you're related to anyone I name, send a family member to the train station at nine a.m. tomorrow. You will meet the camera crew and they will ask you questions about your family member who is in the games. Here is the list: Granite from District One, Kara or Kenton from District Two, Coral from District Four, Raine or Thoren from District Five, Stitch from District Eight, and finally, Lavinia from District Ten. That's all for tonight. Have a good night's sleep."

The screen goes black. "You boys should get home. It's getting late," my mom tells Ryder and Caspian.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Caspian says and gives me a hug.

"Bye, thanks for having me," Ryder says before kissing my cheek. They both leave and Mom looks at me questioningly.

"He's my boyfriend now," I tell her.

"Isn't it too soon," Mom eyes me skeptically.

"It's been three weeks! Korey had a new girlfriend a week after we broke up," I defend, "Stay out of my life!"

Mom just shakes her head and tells me to get ready for bed. I walk into my room and put on a tank-top and sweats before falling asleep.

I crawl out of bed and brush my teeth. I straighten my hair and pull it over my left shoulder. I put on skinny jeans and a sequin, green tank. I apply pink lipstick and gloss and a little bit of sea-green eye shadow.

I walk downstairs and have a smoothie for breakfast before leaving to go to the train station. The train is late so I end up waiting a half hour before I see the camera crew.

I wave them over and they smile at me. "You must be Brier," one of them says. Well, no shit.

"Yeah, that's me," I say. "Do you want to come meet my family?"

"Yes and do you know where the representative from Thoren's family is?" the man holding the camera asks.

"Are you serious?" I ask them, "You don't know about Thoren's family?"

"No," they say eyeing me weirdly.

"Well, then you're in for a shock," I tell them, "Follow me back to my house."

They obey and I walk rather quickly to my house. "This is it," I say to them as I pull open the door, "Home sweet home."

"Let's meet your family," a camera man with pink hair says.

"Okay," I tell him, "This is my mom, Italya Lowe, and this is my step-dad, Dogwood Nealy."

"Wait, so Raine and Thoren are step-siblings?" someone with green skin asks me.

Again, no shit. "Yeah, Thoren's our step-brother," I tell them.

"Well, we should start the interview," a woman with neon yellow hair and blue skin says. The camera man turns on the camera and the woman holds a microphone to her face, "I'm here in District Five visiting the home of Raine Lowe and Thoren Nealy but believe it or not, they aren't dating or exes! They're siblings! I'm here to interview their family." She turns toward us and starts asking questions, "So, how did you feel when Raine and Thoren were reaped?"

"Well, you saw me," I say, "I was a wreck! I never thought they'd make it this far and I'm still extremely worried! We're really close."

"I was scared," Mom tells the reporter, "My baby girl and my step-son would fight for their life and at least one of them is bound to die."

"Now, we'd like to talk to each of you separately," the woman says, as the reporter turns off the camera. "We'll start with Mr. Nealy."

They walk out and I sit on the couch and text Ryder.

**Me: Hey, r u busy 2night?**

**Ryder: No, Y?**

**Me: We're having Caspian and Plum's families for dinner and I wanted to know if u and ur family want 2 come. We invited Lila but she's busy. **

**Ryder: We don't have any plans so what time do u want us to come?**

**Me: Around 7**

**Ryder: I'll be there**

**Me: Great! R u busy right now? b/c I'm gonna watch Caspian, Plum, and Lila's interviews and I was wondering if u want to join me.**

**Ryder: Sure that sounds cool! I'll go to ur house and just wait till u r done being interviewed**

**Me: Cool see u in a few!**

I put my phone down and here my name called from the other room. I know that if I blow this, Raine and Thoren will die.

**Hello, readers! Sorry for ending it here but I'm exhausted and I need some sleep! Please Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

"So, Brier, tell me about yourself," the blue-skinned woman orders.

"Uh, okay," I say, "What do you want to know?"

"How about the drama in your life," she tells me.

"What does that have to do with Thoren or Raine?" I ask.

"It doesn't," she says. "We're changing it up this year. President Silver's orders."

President Aisha Silver is actually a really good president. She's way better than her great-grandfather was. Her grandfather was named Coriolanus Snow. He was the one who started the hunger games. The only bad thing about her is that she kept the hunger games. Ever since her great-grandfather died and she took his job at sixteen Panem has become a much better place for the districts. The merchant parts of the districts have nice clothes and the poor part has better clothes. Almost no one is starving to death and we have heated water and things like that. She's currently twenty-five and she got married when she was twenty-three. She just had a baby girl named Rachel.

I think for a minute before deciding to over-exaggerate things considering it will probably help Raine or Thoren get out of that retched arena. It shouldn't be hard because Raine and I have been acting for years.

"Well, in that case," I begin, "There is a ton of drama in my life!"

"Do tell," the woman says.

"Well, I just recently found out that Raine and my real father is our teacher!"

"That must've been quite a shock," she actually looks surprised.

"It was and that's not all! A week or so before that I caught my boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend, cheating on me with one of my friends!"

"Wow, your life is exciting," she gushes.

"Yeah it is! But don't worry I'm completely over him. I have a new boyfriend now who is way better than my ex," I tell her.

"Oh, tell me about him," she says.

"Well, his name is Ryder and he's really sweet. He'll actually be over in a few minutes! He might already be here."

"Really? I'd love to meet him."

"I'm sure he'd love to meet you," I lie.

"Well, that's all I need to know," she says, "You can leave now."

I leave the room and flop on the couch next to Ryder. He puts his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"You're here," I say simply.

"I am," he says back.

"Just telling you that you might have to talk to the reporter," I tell him, "I told her about you."

"Oh, joy," Ryder says sarcastically.

"Don't be so negative," I scold, "She's not that bad! She seemed kind of nice!"

"Yeah, right," he says.

"Don't be mean," I order. He just rolls his eyes.

Mom walks in next and I put my feet up on the couch.

"They might win, you know," Ryder tells me. "They're in the final eight. I think they both can beat Stitch or Lavinia. The Careers would be harder but I think they are gonna split up soon."

"I hope so," I say.

"I know so," Ryder informs me.

I hear a scream and walk outside to see what's up. I see Tanya running away from a crazy dog that must be one hundred pounds.

"Oh my god," Ryder says as he runs to them. "Tango, come here girl," he calls.

Hearing his voice the dog stops, turns, and runs toward him. She jumps up to lick his face and Ryder grabs her collar.

He pulls out his phone, presses a few buttons and puts it up to his ear. "Hey, Austin, where the hell are you . . . Yeah, I found her . . . Yes, I will . . . Shut up and let me talk . . . At Brier's house . . . Because she's my girlfriend . . . Just get your ass over here and get the dog!" Ryder hangs up the phone, agitated. I chuckle at his conversations with his fourteen-year-old-brother.

He walks back over to me while holding the dog's collar. "Sorry about that," he tells me, "My dog got out. Austin's coming to get her."

"Okay, that's fine," I say. "She's cute."

I lean down and stroke her back. Tanya comes over panting and asks if she can get some water.

"Yeah," I tell her, "Come on in."

"Thank you," she says, following me through the door.

"Here," I say, handing her the glass.

She gulps it down in one sip. "Wow," Tanya says randomly, "I can't believe you're so nice to me after what I did."

I just shrug my shoulders and the reporter lady walks in with the camera crew. "What did she do?" the lady asks.

"She broke my mirror," I quickly lie, "It was a mirror that I got from my great-grandmother. I was sitting next to it. She threw something at me and it accidentally hit the mirror."

"Oh," the reporter says, looking disappointed, "That's too bad."

I nod and Tanya and I scurry back outside. "Why do people have to spy on other people?" I ask annoyed.

"That was kind of how you caught Korey and me."

"That is not true!" I defend, "Ryder saw you on the way to the bathroom! He asked Caspian and me if we wanted to know what he saw."

"You were so pissed at us," Tanya tells me, "I was actually scared!"

"I was upset with Korey and mad at you. The only pissed one was Caspian!"

"I thought he was gonna kill me! He dragged me out by the ear! That was the most embarrassing thing I ever experienced!"

"I actually felt really bad for you when I saw the video on the internet," I tell her.

She nods and smiles at me. "I missed this," she says.

"Me too."

Austin turns up the driveway holding a leash. "Hi," I call, "I don't think we've properly met. I'm Brier."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Austin."

"Austin," Ryder yells at him, "She's over here!"

Austin scowls and walks over. They must not be very close.

Austin walks away with Tango and Ryder sits down next to me.

"I have to get home," Tanya says, "After all, I'm grounded for life."

"Tell Caspian to meet the camera crew outside the justice building ASAP."

"Okay, thanks for the water," and then she's gone.

Ryder kisses me and I smile. I love that feeling.

"We should go watch the friends' interview," he says. I nod and we head off.

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you have an amazing day. **


	13. Chapter 13

"So tell me about Raine and Thoren," blue skin says.

"They're amazing," Caspian says, "We love being with them. They're so much fun!"

"Well, that's good. I have to ask, are any of you . . . more than friends?"

They're about to laugh and deny but I'm in the behind everyone with Ryder nodding my head like crazy.

Caspian notices and stutters, "Um actually yes, well no, well Plum and Thoren sort of have a thing. It's nothing serious. It's mainly sexual."

Plum looks at him like _what the fuck did you just say!? _He looks at me and I nod at Plum. Plum gives Caspian the glare of death before speaking up. "Yep. I have a sexual relationship with Thoren! It's really hot but by day we're just best friends! That's probably why he said he didn't have a girlfriend."

"It's perfect for the Capitol," Ryder whispers to me.

"I know," I whisper back.

"So you have an extremely sexual relationship with Thoren. What does your mother think about this?"

"Neither of our mothers approve," Plum says through gritted teeth.

"Everyone loves a good troublemaker," blue skin says. "Anyway, how did you meet Thoren and Raine?"

"Plum's, Caspian's, and Raine, Thoren, and Brier's parents all co-own a dress shop. I live next door to Plum and that's how I met them," Lila tells her.

"Great," the reporter says, "That's all I need to know. The interviews will be shown tonight."

She leaves and Ryder and I join the others.

"I fucking hate you," Plum says to Caspian and me, "Why couldn't you say Lila was the one in a 'sexual' relationship!? Even better, why couldn't it be you?"

"I don't know why it couldn't be Caspian but it couldn't be Lila because her parents and brother would actually believe it," I tell her.

"What's wrong with your family," Plum asks Lila.

"I don't know! I'm stuck with a freakishly over-protective bother and parents who don't trust or like me at all."

"Yeah, your family sucks," I inform her.

"Says Mr. Sanchez's daughter," Lila says.

"Don't start," I say seriously, "I'm still pissed."

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything," she tells me and I just nod. She looks at her watch, "I've got to go home."

She and Plum leave and Ryder, Caspian, and I head home too. As I walk inside Mom tells me to go to my room until the guests arrive tonight.

collapse on my bed and sigh. I never really think about how much I love my bed but I do.

I don't complain because I know I'll be stuck cleaning everything we own if I stay downstairs. I The blanket is a soft green and the pillow is pink with black polka dots. I lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling. The ceiling is slightly cracked due to the rain we've been having during the past month.

My phone goes off and I pull it out. "Hello," I say.

"It's Plum," she says, "I need to talk to your mom."

"She's not available right now, can I take a message," I tell her.

"Tell her that the store caught fire and all of the things in there were ruined so everyone's going down tomorrow to make new ones."

"Shit! Really? Will we have to miss school? I have a science test!"

"I know it sucks! Just tell your mom sometime before dinner, okay?" she says.

"Okay," I tell her.

She hangs up and I yell to my mom to come upstairs.

"What!?" she growls. "I'm busy making dinner!"

"There was a fire in the shop. We have to remake all the dresses tomorrow," I inform her.

"Dammit," she yells, "I can't think about this! I need to cook dinner!"

"Then, cook dinner and deal with it tomorrow. Everything will be fine. Now, take a deep breath and go make some food," I order.

She takes a few deep breaths before returning to the kitchen. I roll my eyes. I must doze off because the next thing I now Mom is calling me down for dinner.

I hurry down the steps after brushing my hair. I sit down at the table next to Plum, who just arrived. Mom answers the door for Ryder's and Caspian's families and we all squish together at the table.

Mom and I serve the spaghetti she made before digging in. "This is really good, Italya," Plum's mother, Mrs. Aragon, tells my mom.

"Thanks, Tammy, it took a while to make." I roll my eyes. It is spaghetti, the cake took a while to make, not the spaghetti.

"We should make a plan for tomorrow," she tells us before turning to Ryder's family, "Our store caught fire and everything was destroyed so we have to remake everything."

"Yeah it's bad because it's gonna be tiring and I have to miss a science test and it's good because I don't have to see Mr. Sanchez, who I hate more than anything."

"Okay so here's what we're gonna do," Mrs. Aragon says, "Dogwood, Italya, Henry, Plum, and I will work on basic sewing. Bryce, Catie, Brier, Tanya, Stacey, and Kellie will work on finishing touches. Caspian will babysit Georgie and Dorando and everyone who I haven't named will put the dresses where they belong on the rack."

Caspian slams his head into the back of the chair. "Why do I have to babysit?"

"Because you're the only one who can't sew," I tease.

"I always wind up with a bloody finger," he defends, "It is humanly impossible."

"If it's so impossible than how come you're the only one who can't," Plum questions.

"Shut up," Caspian tells her pathetically.

She rolls her eyes and he pouts. "Should we watch the interviews?" Mom asks.

"That would be lovely," Mrs. Quinn says.

We all walk into the living room and everyone under the age of twenty-one sits on the floor and everyone over sits on the couch or a chair.

We watch the interviews of the Career districts and before we know it we are being interviewed. I laugh at the way I sound on the screen. We all sound so different.

Tanya receives many disapproving looks when I talk about being cheated on and she just hides her face.

When my family finishes talking nonsense about our lives Caspian, Plum, and Lila appear on screen. "I'm gonna fucking kill you," Plum tells Caspian and me before they start talking. I lean into Ryder and he puts his arm around me.

When Caspian starts stuttering about Plum and Thoren, Plum elbows him in the ribs. "Ow," he yells.

"Serves you right," I mutter.

"It was your idea," he says to me.

"It was my idea to have a relationship not super sexual relationship you made Plum have!"

Plum's phone rings and we turn it down so she can talk. "What? You can't be serious! . . . Let me talk to them . . . Mrs. Avery, Caspian just made that up and why the hell would you get mad at Lila for that . . . She didn't know he was gonna says that! I didn't know for god's sake! . . . What?! Why would you do that? . . . That's bullshit!"

She gets off the phone because Plum's mother hangs up on her. "Look what you did! Lila's not allowed to go anywhere for two weeks because she's not allowed to be around 'people like us.' It's fucking stupid!"

"Plum, watch your tongue when you're with your brothers," Mrs. Aragon orders.

"Yes, mother," Plum says. Mrs. Aragon is a no-nonsense kind of woman.

"Okay, I thin k it's time for everyone to go," Mr. Quinn says, "Thank you for dinner. Bye."

**This shouldn't be the ending but I'm overtired and I didn't know where to stop it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy! Reviews make me happy so please review! Ta!**


	14. Chapter 14

I pull on a pair of black sweats before putting my hair in a sloppy bun. It's gonna be a long day today. I hurry down the steps and put on a faded, green sweatshirt. It's cold today. We're gonna have an early and a bad winter. Two weeks ago it was nice and warm but today the wind is stinging your face. It's just that cold. I love it.

Most people find it weird but I like the ominous feeling it gives District Five. It makes me feel happy and excited.

I meet Caspian outside his house and we head off to get Plum. "I don't see why I am the only one who has to apologize!" he complains.

I give him a look and he pouts. I knock on Plum's door and she rushes out. "It's so cold!"

"Yep," I say.

Lila's brother, Christian, comes to the door when we knock and scowls at us. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to apologize," Caspian tells him.

"What are they here for," Christian asks, motioning to Plum and I.

"I'm here to make sure he doesn't say something stupid," I say, smiling sweetly.

"And I'm here to talk to your parents," Plum informs him.

"Lila's in her room," he tells us, "Hopefully studying."

I drag Caspian down the hall and into Lila's room. "I am so sorry," Caspian tells her, "I shouldn't have said anything! I wasn't thinking!"

"It's fine it's wasn't your fault. It was all because of my idiotic mom," she says.

I shrug and so does Caspian. "I don't like your mom but I hate your brother."

"That reminds me, he got engaged earlier today," she tells us.

"I didn't even know he had a girlfriend!"

"He has for a year. Her name is Cassandra. She's coming over for dinner. I'm so upset, she's a total bitch," she says. "Not to mention the fact she dresses like a whore."

"You must really hate her," I say stupidly.

"Yeah, pretty much," she tells me.

"Your brother's a bastard," Caspian says, "He's a complete moron and I hate him. He's twenty-five he should have moved out by now! He lives in your basement for god's sake. He's such an idiot!"

"Get out of this house," Christian says, coming into the room.

"You see, it's funny, because I have clearly failed at keeping him from saying something stupid," I tell him.

"Get out, now," he repeats.

"Whatever, we have to get to the shop," I say.

"The shop? Why not school," Lila asks.

"The shop caught fire," Caspian informs her. "My mom left a candle going."

"Oh no, I wish my stupid parents and stupid brother would let me help so I don't have to see that whore he calls a fiancé," Lila says taunting Christian.

Christian grabs her collar and pulls her up. She yelps.

Then, something completely unexpected happens. "Get your paws off her," Caspian yells twisting his arm behind him. Christian face goes red with anger.

He jabs Caspian in the ribs with his elbow and Caspian lets go of his arm. Christian spins around and punches Caspian in the face.

"Stop it," I order. "You need to work this out like adults!"

They don't stop so I try to get in between them. I put one hand on Caspian's chest and the other on Christian's. "Stop it!"

"Sorry," Caspian says to Christian, "I'll leave, now."

"Thanks, Caspian," Lila tells him as he leaves, "For defending me."

"Any time," he says.

We wait outside a few minutes before Plum comes out. "How'd it go," she asks.

"Caspian got in a fist fight with Christian," I tell her.

"I'm not even gonna tell you how bad my meeting with her parents went," she tells us.

"So, on a happier note," Caspian starts, "The Halloween dance is in about a month, who are you girls going with?"

"I don't know," Plum says, "A few girls have been hinting that Damien's gonna ask me. I hope he does. He's really cute."

"Why don't you ask him," I ask, "You should."

"Yeah, maybe," she says, "What about you, Caspian?"

"I've liked this one girl for a while," he says. "I might ask her."

"Well, you both know who I'm going with," I tell them as I open the door to the shop.

I grab a needle and sit down next to Kellie. "Is Lila off the hook," Tanya asks.

"Far from it," I tell her.

"That's too bad," she says, "In other news, Static's sister is getting married. She came by our house this morning to announce it."

"Really? What's her name," I ask.

"Cassandra," she says.

"Plum," I call, "Christian's marrying Static's sister."

"No way! I can't believe it! Lila and Static will be sisters in law," she yells back.

"We should call her," Caspian calls.

"Okay, will you?"

"Yeah. Hold on a second."

I start the hem of a soft pink dress. "I left a message," Caspian tells us. I give him the thumbs up sign.

"I bet Static won't be nearly as excited when she finds out about that," Tanya says.I'm about to reply but something in the back of my head tells me not to. _Why are you even talking to her!? _It says. _She was fucking Korey when you were still dating him! She was your friend!_

"I-I can't," I stutter.

She looks confused. This is completely off-topic and could be about anything.

"I shouldn't even talk to you. You're a bitch!" I tell her.

"What are you talking about?" She asks, confused.

"Korey," I say.

"Fuck," she says, simply.

"Sorry, I just can't," I tell her.

I turn away and continue work on the pink dress.

I look at the clock. "Time to go," I tell everyone.

We finished all the outfits which means everyone eighteen and under has to go back to school tomorrow.

"I don't think I've ever been so tired," I mutter. "All I need is sleep."

"You won't be getting any sleep on my watch," Dad says.

I spend the rest of the walk wondering what she means.

**Sorry for not updating in a while. School started and I have hours of homework! Please review! It will make my day better which will make your day better.**


	15. Chapter 15

I drag Caspian down the hallway and into the classroom. I slam my books onto my desk right as the bell rings. Everyone turns to me as I slump down into my seat.

"Good morning, class," Mr. Sanchez says as he looks at a clipboard. "Time for roll. Lila Avery."

"Here," she mutters. She must've got in a fight with her parents.

I lean over and whisper to Lila, "Did you get Caspian's message?"

"No, what happened?" She asks.

"Christian's marrying Static's sister," I tell her and lean to the other side.

"That's not fair," she says. She doesn't shout but considering the only other person speaking is Mr. Sanchez, everyone turns around to look at us. "I hate him! I hate her! I HATE THE WORLD!"

"Ms. Avery, is there something you'd like to tell us," Mr. Sanchez asks, clearly annoyed. Good. He deserves to be annoyed.

"It's just my brother is making me really mad."

"And why is that?"

"He's getting married," she tells him.

"So you feel like you're losing him? You must be close," Mr. Sanchez says.

"No, I hate him! He's twenty-five and he lives in our basement! I want him gone! It's who he's marrying that's the problem."

Static walks in the classroom holding a tardy-slip. "Sorry, I was helping my sister plan her wedding! It's so exciting!"

"_That_ is what I mean," Lila says, gesturing to Static.

"Static, please sit down," Mr. Sanchez orders. "We need to get to work."

He passes out a pop quiz and everyone begins working on it. It's a really simple quiz, most of us finish it in less than five minutes.

In a few hours, the lunch bell rings and we all pick up our stuff and go. I sit down at our table and Ryder and Lila sit next to me. I fill Ryder in on everything that happens and he nods. The TV flickers on and the daily broadcast of the games come on.

I watch the screen intently. Yesterday, the Career pack broke up and now everyone's on their own except Thoren and Raine.

The District Two girl, whose name I still haven't bothered to memorized, is cooking a rabbit. It could be a risky move but it doesn't look like anyone's gonna come kill her.

I take that back. Granite is watching her from twenty yards away. He steps out of his hiding spot in the trees.

"Granite," Two says.

"Kara," Granite replies, lifting his spear.

She, in the blink of the eye, ducks behind a tree and disappears. Granite looks around confused for a moment before shrugging and muttering, "Coward."

That's when he gets an axe in his back. He falls over in pain and coughs up blood. Kara steps out from behind him and pulls her axe out of his back. She rolls him over and smiles a smile full of insanity.

I grab Ryder's hand and squeeze it.

"Obstacles," Kara whispers as she places her bloody axe on his chest. She doesn't push in, just puts the tip there. "You're a mere obstacle." She raises her axe and cuts off his arm. Then, she cuts off his other arm. His cannon fires but she proceeds to cut off his limbs.

When she finishes, she smiles the biggest and craziest smile I've ever seen. She dips her hands in his blood and rubs it all over her face.

I look away but quickly turn back because the screen changes. Raine and Thoren are hiking through the woods. They here the cannon boom, freeze, and then continue moving. They stop at a clearing when the see, Stitch, the boy from Eight.

They do a quick rock, paper, scissors and Raine wins.

"Fine," Thoren hisses, pulling a knife out of his belt. He throws it at Stitch's head and he dies in an instant.

That's all we watch during lunch. "Top Six," Ryder whispers to me.

"With three careers," I add.

"Way to look on the bright-side," he mutters.

"I'm sorry," I say, "Next time I'll try to be more upbeat."

Caspian, Plum, and Lila leave and Ryder and I continue eating our lunches. When we both finish I ask, "Will you walk me to class?"

"Sure," he says.

We both throw our stuff away and head off to my classroom. At the door, he pulls me in for a kiss. We break apart in about ten seconds and I walk inside.

"Ms. Lowe, please kiss your boyfriend on your own time. You're late for class," Mr. Sanchez says.

For a moment, my cheeks flush but then I regain composure, scowl, and sit down.

I zone out all afternoon. "Brier," Caspian says, "Class is over. Get up."

I grab my bag and follow Lila and Caspian out of the room. "NO! Please god no!" Lila yells as we leave the room.

"Lila," Caspian whispers, "Second time today."

"Sorry," she mutters, "But I have to go to dinner with Static's family. So, Cassandra can meet our family and we can meet theirs. It's not fair!"

"Want me to come?" I ask her. "You're parents hate me less than any of your other friends."

She does something with her phone before saying, "Yes! Thank you! Meet me at my house at 6! Thank you, so much!"

"No problem," I tell her, "See you later."

I walk out of the building with Ryder by my side. "Wanna come to my house for a few hours?" I ask.

"Yeah, that sounds great," he says.

I smile and we start walking to my house. I pull open the door and I tell my dad I'm eating dinner with Lila.

Ryder and I walk up to my room and lie down on my bed. "I'm so tired," I tell him.

"Me too," he murmurs.

He puts his arm around me and we just lie there. "What time is it," I whisper into his chest a little while later.

"5:45," he tells me, looking at his watch.

"Oh, shit," I say, pulling myself out of bed, "I have to get ready!"

"For what?" he asks.

"I told Lila I'd go to dinner with her," I tell him.

I run into the bathroom with a pencil-skirt and a nice top. I quickly change and put my hair up. When, I walk out I see that Ryder is gone and so I walk downstairs.

"Bye, sweetheart," my dad says, "Love you."

"Bye, Daddy," I reply as I pull on a jean-jacket. I walk outside and practically run to Lila's house. I knock on the door, panting.

Lila's dad opens it scowling. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I fell asleep and . . ."

He cuts me off, "I don't care but we have to go or we're gonna be late!"

"Yeah, okay," I say as I step back outside. Lila and the rest of her family come out and we start walking to Static's house.

I stay to the back of the group with Lila. "What are you thinking?" I ask her.

"I don't know, I'm just mad," she replies.

"You don't say."

"Shut up," she orders. I just smile at her.

"Hurry up," Christian commands.

We speed up a bit but not too much. Christian repeats, "Hurry up."

We stay at our same pace. He comes back and grabs one of each of our arms. "Don't touch me!" I yell.

"I am a man, you are a girl. I can do whatever I want," he says.

"First, no you can't. Second, don't be sexist. And third, get your hands off of us," I say, sternly.

He chuckles. "Leave your sister and her friend alone," Mrs. Avery orders.

He lets us go with a frown. "Mama's boy," I whisper. Lila stifles a laugh.

Christian knocks on the door and we wait. Cassandra answers it and smiles. "Come in," she says.

Lila wasn't kidding when she said Cassandra looked like a whore. She's wearing tight black shorts that barely cover her ass, thigh-high boots, and a tube-top. She has blond hair and it's in a high-ponytail.

"This is my mom, my dad, my little sister, Lila, and her friend, Brier," Christian tells her. We wave and walk inside.

"Hey," I start, "I don't mean to be rude but do you mind if we watch the games tonight?"

"That's fine but why do you care? It's so sad," she says.

"Because I want to make sure Raine and Thoren don't die," I tell her.

"Why do you care so much about them?" she asks.

By now, Cassandra is making me furious and Lila looks pretty annoyed too. "Because she's their sister," Lila informs her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I've been so out of the games this year! I've been so busy," she tells me. "Anyway, you two look around my sister's age. Do you know her! Her name's Static. She's in Mr. Sanchez's class."

I grit my teeth and clench my fists at the mention of his name. "You okay?" Cassandra asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really hate that guy. Static's in our class," I say.

"Oh great, so you know her," she says.

"Oh, we know her," Lila states.

"Cool, dinner's on the table. It's right in here."

We walk in the dining room and Static growls, "What are _they _doing here?"

"This is my fiancé's family and their friend," Cassandra tells her.

"WHAT!?" Static shrieks.

"Did we not mention that she hates us?" Lila asks.

"Just a lot," I say.

"She kind of dragged Brier in an alley where Joey punched her in the face," Lila tells her.

"And told me she hoped that Thoren and Raine would both get ones," I add.

"And . . ."

"Stop it!" Static yells at us. "This is the worst day ever!"

"What else have you done to them, Static," Cassandra demands.

"Today, I agreed to go see a movie with Korey,' she mutters.

"Oh my god! Now you're dating my ex-boyfriend! The one who cheated on me!"

"Calm down," she says, "You have a new boyfriend!"

I just sit down and murmur, "I wish I was with my new boyfriend."

_Can this night get any worse?_

Yes, yes it can.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

We all dig in to the chicken that's being served for dinner. Cassandra eats all of her plate really quickly, some of her mom's food, and most of Static's dinner.

I look over at Lila and she seems to be figuring something out in her head. Cassandra gets up and walks into the kitchen. "Where are you going," her mother asks.

"To get an aspirin, I have a headache," Cassandra replies.

Lila leans over and whispers in my ear, "They're getting married because she's pregnant!"

I chuckle at that. "What's so funny," Static hisses.

"Oh, Static, you'll know soon enough. That is, if you don't already know," I tell her, grinning.

She just looks at me like I'm a freak. I'm kind of used to that look by know.

Cassandra comes out of the kitchen with a cake and we all take a slice. It tastes _heavenly_.

"Wow," I begin, "This is really good! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart," Mrs. Smith, Static's mom says.

That confuses me. I've met a lot of Static's family and none of them have been nice. But I'm sitting here at Static's dining room table and her mother is calling me sweetheart.

I shake it off and continue eating. When we've all finished our cake we walk into their livig room to watch the games.

I bite my finger nails the whole time but nothing important happens. I sigh in relief when it's over.

"I should go," I tell them, "My dad will be worried about me. Thanks for dinner!"

I walk into the street and look at my watch. It's eleven o'clock.How did it get this late?

I hurry to the nearest convenience store because I need some gum and my dad wants me to buy him some beer.

I walk inside and smile at the clerk. I hear the door open behind me. "Everyone get down," a man in a ski mask commands.

I don't wait to be told twice. I lie down on the floor.

The cashier, however, doesn't lie down. He dials the peacekeepers. He doesn't press send. "Get out of my store or I'll press send," he says.

In my head I'm like, _give him whatever the fuck he wants! Just get him out of here!_

He yanks me off the floor and puts the gun to my head. "If you press send, I'll shoot."

"Put the gun down," the clerk says.

"How old are you," he asks me.

"Seventeen," I whisper. Tears slide down my cheek.

"You're a minor?" he asks and I nod. "You look older."

"Leave the girl alone," the clerk repeats.

The door swings open and a bundle of peacekeepers file in saying things like, "Put your hands up," and "Drop your gun!"

He does and they handcuff him. I drop to the floor and start crying.

A few of the peacekeepers walk over and get me on my feet.

"Are you okay Miss?" one of them asks. I nod and he continues, "Do you want someone to walk you home? Do you have someone you live with? A husband? A boyfriend maybe?"

"I live with my parents, I'm seventeen. You probably recognize my siblings. They're fighting for their lives," I tell him.

He nods and I hurry home.

I open the door and walk upstairs to my room. I change into pajamas and fall asleep.

My mom wakes me up and tells me to get ready for school. I walk to my closet and pull out a green mini-skirt, black leggings, and a long-sleeved, white shirt with a V-neck. I walk into the bathroom and put my hair in a braided-bun. When, I'm done I walk downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, darling," my dad says as I walk into the kitchen, "Why did you get home late last night?"

"I was at the convenience store and this guy put a gun up to my head," I tell them, "But he was arrested so I'm fine."

"Why didn't you tell us," Dad asks.

"Because it was late and I just wanted to sleep," I tell them.

I put my smoothie in a bottle, slip on a pair of boots, and walk out the door. I'm the last of my friends to reach the school so when I see them I tell them about the convenience store.

"Nice job," Caspian says sarcastically.

"Hey," I start, "Let's do something we never do. Show up to class early."

We all agree that it's probably a good idea so Ryder and Plum go one way and Caspian, Lila, and I go another.

We sit down at our desks and I drink my smoothie. We take a test in the morning before lunch.

On my way to lunch, I run into one of the seniors. "Oh, sorry," I tell him.

"No, it's my fault," he says, "I'm Martin by the way."

"I'm Brier, nice to meet you." I try to step around him but he blocks my path.

"I really should meet up with my friends and my boyfriend,' I tell him.

"Who's your boyfriend," he asks.

"None of your business and I have to go," I try to maneuver past him but he stops me.

"Who's your boyfriend," he repeats stepping forward so his face is inches away from mine.

"Boyfriend," I call, "Where are you? Caspian? Plum? Lila? Anyone?"

"What do you need," Mr. Sanchez says from behind me.

"No. Not you," I tell him before turning back to Martin, "Fuck off."

I duck between his legs and hurry down the hall. I hate people.

I plop down next to Ryder and Lila. "Ran into a bit of trouble in the hall," I explain.

Caspian rolls his eyes. "Damien's gonna ask me to the Halloween dance!" Plum announces. "His friend Curt told me!"

"That's great!" we all say.

"Caspian? Lila? Who are you two going with," I ask. They both shrug.

"Do you guys want to meet up after school?" Caspian asks, changing the subject.

"Let's do it," I say.

**I wanted to update even though this is a sucky chapter. Next chapter will be a week before the Halloween dance. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh my god they're in the top three," I yell as the Districts Two boy's head rolls to the floor and Kara leans down to rub the blood all over her arms.

I sit down and shake my head. I never expected them to get so far. The finale will probably be tomorrow.

I notice the time and jump up. I told Ryder I would meet him and Caspian in the square ten minutes ago.

I pull on a sweatshirt and sneakers before hurrying out the door. I rush down the street and to the square.

"Did you see it," I ask when I finally reach them.

"See what?" Ryder asks.

"Kara cut off her district partner's head," I say, louder than necessary.

"That's great," Ryder tells me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Wanna get some lunch?" Caspian asks and we walk toward the pizzeria.

"I wanted to tell you guys this first because Plum doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut and you do," Caspian starts, "You know how the Halloween dance is in a week and I don't have a date? I think I'm gonna ask Lila. I've sort of liked her for a few months."

"I'll be damned," I mutter. "I should have seen that coming."

"Do I sound like an idiot?" Caspian asks.

"No," I say, "You should ask her!"

"I agree," Ryder tells him, "You two would be so cute together."

"Yeah, if she says no you can pretend you just didn't want her to go alone," I reassure him.

"Okay, then, I'll do it," he says smiling.

"You should probably do it today, so no one else asks her," I instruct.

"Please, you just want to know what she says," Caspian mutters.

"You know me so well," I laugh.

"I'll ask her in about an hour, she and Plum are meeting us at the fountain," Caspian says.

"Why are we meeting outside when it's twenty degrees," I complain.

"Because it's fifty degrees, not twenty," Caspian informs me.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "It feels colder!"

"I'm positive," Caspian tells me.

I just shake my head. "Fine, as long as you ask Lila I'll be happy," I mutter.

"You are impossible to please," Caspian complains.

"High-maintenance," Ryder suggests.

"Exactly!"

"I try my best," I say with a grin.

"Of course you do," Ryder says.

"No one would expect any less," Caspian reassures me.

I laugh and Caspian and Ryder join in. "What's so funny?" Korey asks as he comes up behind us.

"Nothing," I mutter. Caspian and I still hate him and Ryder doesn't like him in anyway.

"Seriously? You won't tell me," he complains.

"It doesn't matter, Korey," I hiss, "Can't you tell that none of us like you! Just go! Go and fuck Static! Get her pregnant like her sister for all I care."

"Her sister's pregnant?" Korey asks.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Is that why she's getting married?" he asks.

"You are the stupidest person I've ever met. Of course," I tell him and he scowls.

"Whatever. I have to go meet up with Skye anyway." He walks off.

"Can we just wait by the fountain?" I ask Caspian and Ryder and they nod.

I wait impatiently until Lila and Plum walk up. I give Caspian the glare of death and he sighs, "Lila can I talk to you?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure," She says.

I pull Plum and Ryder away from them and watch intently. "What are you doing," Plum asks and I shush her.

Caspian says something and Lila smiles and hugs him before telling him something. "I think she said yes!" I tell Ryder.

They walk over to us and Caspian gives me a nod. I smile and Ryder puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses my temple.

"What was that about," Plum asks.

"Caspian asked me to the dance," Lila tells her.

"That's great! WOW! I'm so excited," she starts, "Can I plan your wedding!?"

"I think you're going a little overboard," Caspian tells her. "We're just going to the dance and if that works out then you can start planning our wedding."

"Hey Lila!" Christian yells from across the mall, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"I didn't do anything," she calls to him, "Stop acting like a freak!"

Christian comes up next to her and says, "You told Mom that I was marrying Cassandra because she was pregnant."

"So, what? That _is _why you're marrying her," Lila states.

"She's not pregnant! I've never slept with her!"

"Either you're lying or she's cheating on you because she is," Lila informs him.

"Oh fuck," he says, "I got her pregnant! I'm an idiot."

"You're finally realizing what I've known for years! Congratulations," Lila tells him, "I can't blame you considering how she dresses."

"I swear if you make one more comment about her I'll . . ."

"You'll do what," Lila asks, "Beat me up? Tell Mom? I'm not a little girl anymore! You can't do anything!"

"I'll get you, brat," he says before storming off, "I'll get you good!"

We sit down on a bench laughing at how pathetic Christian is when we someone who I'd prefer not to see appears in front of us.

"What do you want, Martin," Ryder growls as he puts his arm around me.

"He is your boyfriend?" Martin asks me, "A little pathetic, don't you think?"

"No," I tell him, "Leave me alone. I don't like you."

"Don't be silly," he says, "Of course you like me!" He leans down and kisses me full on the mouth. Ryder punches him in the face.

I kick him in the crotch and he yelps in pain. "Fuck off," Plum tells him and he obeys.

"I hate that guy," Ryder murmurs.

"Me too," I tell him before kissing him.

"Get a room," Plum mutters.

"I should really get home," I say, "I'm exhausted."

I hurry home and swing open the door. I walk up to my room and allow myself to fall asleep.

**The chapter part is exactly 1000 words! Sorry for not updating in a while but I have a ton of homework! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

The games are gonna end today. They have to. School was canceled. The Halloween dance is on Friday. It's Monday. If Raine or Thoren win their interview will probably be on Tuesday or Wednesday.

I stand in the square surrounded by Plum's family, Lila, and my mom and dad. I watch as the screen flickers on and Caeser Flickerman II appears.

"We've arrived at the end of the games," he says excitedly, "And we still have both tributes for District Five alive. Let's take a look."

Kara appears on the screen running away from bear-like mutts. They have pitch black fur, are seven feet tall (on all fours), and red eyes.

She stumbles on a log but keeps going. She doesn't even look scared.

Raine and Thoren are sitting on a rock near the cornucopia. Kara is getting closer and closer to them. Suddenly, the bears are swallowed by the ground and Kara bursts into the open meadow surrounding the cornucopia covered in dried blood.

Raine and Thoren stand up and pull their knives. When Kara comes within fifteen yards she hurls her axe impaling him in the chest. It makes sense, attacking him first, he's much bigger and a much more obvious threat.

I make a quiet, inhuman sound in the back of my throat. Raine screams Thoren's name before throwing her knife at Kara skull. The canon booms as she slumps to the ground.

Raine bends down next to Thoren and sobs, "You are _not _going to die!"

"It's okay, Raine," Thoren gasps, trying hard to fill his lungs with air. "You're a victor now. Everyone will be so happy to see you. I love you, Raine. I love Mom, Dad, and Brier too. I miss Caspian, Plum, and Lila and I bet they miss us to. Send them my love." His eyes slowly shut and his canon booms.

The trumpets flare but Raine starts yelling at Thoren's dead body, "Wake up! Open your eyes! Wake the fuck up!" She sobs some more, "Don't . . . die on . . . me!"

"Wake up," I whisper. "Stay alive."

Raine eventually accepts the facts that he's dead and she walks over to the hovercraft. Dad wraps his arms around me and I cry into his chest.

**Thursday**

Raine's train should be here any minute. Her interview was the same as just about every other victor's interview.

I see something in the distance and as it approaches I see it's a Capitol train. This has to be her. I have so much to tell her.

The train comes to a stop and her mentor walks out followed by Raine. She looks far skinnier than she did in her interview, but that's probably cause of editing. She has more freckles because she got sunburns in the arena and when redheads' burn, they freckle. But the thing that makes me the saddest is the look in her eyes. She's been through more than anyone shouls have too.

When she spots me she smiles a small smile. I dash over to her and give her a bear-hug. "I never thought you could win," I whisper, "But you did."

"Yeah, I did."

"So much has happened while you've been gone," I tell her, "I'll tell you when we get to the new house. We've already moved all your stuff."

We hop in the car with Mom and Dad before heading home.

I look at the streets of District Five. Everyone appears happy. We got another victor.

I pull out my phone and text Ryder, Caspian, Lila, and Plum to meet me at the new house.

**Lila:** _Okay, see you in a few!_

**Caspian: **_Great! See you soon._

**Ryder: **_K, I'll be there soon_

**Plum:**_ Cool. Can't wait to see Raine._

I drag Raine up the stairs and to her new bedroom. "Do you want the biggest news first or last?" I ask her.

"Last," she replies after thinking for a few moments.

"Okay," I start, "If anyone asks you Plum had a super sexual relationship with Thoren, the Halloween dance is tomorrow, Plum is going with Damien and Caspian and Lila are going together."

"Really, that's great!" Raine exclaims.

"Let me finish," I order, "Lila's brother, Christian, got engaged to Static's sister, who is pregnant. Korey cheated on me with Tanya and I have a new boyfriend now. His name is Ryder."

"With Tanya!? That's horrible," Raine says.

"Yeah, I know," I tell her, "One more thing and it's the biggest shocker. You know Mr. Sanchez, your teacher before you got sent to the games, he's our Dad!"

"NO! Are you fucking serious!? That's . . . I can't even think of words to describe it!"

"I know! I hate going to school because I always see him."

Our conversation is cut off by a knock on the door. Mom opens it and Caspian rushes upstairs. "Raine," he shouts, "You're alive!"

"You don't say," she says sarcastically.

The door interrupts us again and this time Ryder pounds up the stairs. "Hey," he says to Raine, "I'm Ryder, Brier's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," she starts, "I'm Raine but you probably knew that."

"Congratulations on winning," he tells her as Plum and Lila come up the stairs.

"Raine!" Lila exclaims as she hugs her, "So good to see you!"

"I'm so happy to see all of you guys! I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you too," Plum tells her.

**This is my sad excuse for the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be the dance and then I'm gonna skip to about two months before the victory tour. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Dance Part 2**

"Let's go find Ryder and ask his opinion on what to do," I suggest after we discuss revenge plans.

"Sounds good," Plum says. We hurry away and look around until we find Ryder.

"Hey," he calls when he spots us. "Did you find them?'

"Sort of," I say awkwardly, "They'll hopefully meet up with us in . . . about ten minutes. Maybe. They were kind of . . . busy."

"OK," Ryder looks at me weird, "Should we go back to the gym?"

"No," Plum announces proudly, "We have a plan. Well, actually we're don't have one yet but we're slowly forming a plan."

"Why?" Ryder still seems slightly unsure.

"We caught Damien making out with some girl in the men's restroom," I tell him.

"Why were you in the men's bathroom?" Ryder appears to be a little freaked out by our behavior.

"The girls' bathroom was . . . occupied," Plum says unsure of what else to say.

"All of the stalls?" Ryder asks.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Ryder!" I exclaim. "Caspian and Lila were having a make-out session in the girls' bathroom!"

"Oh god! Really?"

I nod and Plum says, "You know, her brother actually told me to make sure that didn't happen. I screwed that up pretty well."

"Oh, who cares what he wants? He's marrying a pregnant slut. He doesn't get a say in what Lila does!" I get really annoyed whenever her family does something stupid.

"I think he's worried that she'll turn out like Cassandra," Plum tries to calm me down and Ryder puts his arm around my waist.

"Whatever," I say, "Back to the revenge plans." I think for a few minutes before exclaiming, "Raine was always the one who had the evil plans."

"We could call her," Plum suggests.

"That's the best idea you've had all night," I exclaim. I pull out my phone and dial Raine's number.

"Hello," she says into the phone.

"Raine! We need your help with a revenge plan!" I tell her.

"Fine," she replies, "I'll meet you outside the backdoor of the school in ten minutes."

I drag Plum and Ryder outside and we sit on the steps. Raine walks over a few minutes later. We explain the situation to her.

She's silent for a moment before saying, "I've got it." She goes into detail about her plan and the four of us grow excited.

As we walk in we see Damien walk back into the dance and we smile at each other. Lila and Caspian come down a few minutes later and we explain to the the plan.

We all go back into the gym and rejoin the dance. Everything is working perfectly. In a few minutes Raine storms in, points to Damien, and shouts, "You filthy son of a bitch!"

The room goes silent. "You sleep with me, tell me you love me, and then I go to the games and you start sleeping around with every girl! Filthy, sleazy bastard!"

By now Ryder, Caspian, Lila, and I are having fits of laughter and Plum is hardly managing to keep a straight face. Caspian clutches has side and falls onto a table, Lila leans on the table with one hand and laughs into Caspian's shoulder, Ryder lays on the floor with head on Lila's feet, and I sit on the table covering my mouth with my hand.

Damien looks so confused and Raine keeps spitting accusations at him. "Fuck you," she turns and walks out.

Everyone backs away from Damien and about half of the room is laughing while the other half is looking at each other with shocked and confused expressions.

Damien leaves and Plum walks over to us. "Thank Raine for me," she tells me. "I promised my mom I'd be home about now. Bye!"

"We should probably go home too," Ryder says to me, "It's getting late."

"Okay," I smile. "Thanks for taking me. I had fun." He pulls me in for a kiss. This is one for the memory books.

**SOOOO sorry for taking so long! Sorry that this is so short but I have some serious writer's block for this story! Next chapter will probably be the last and then after that will be the epilogue! Please review!**


End file.
